My Only One
by Ice Dragon638
Summary: [KaRe]He left to escape his mother's plan for arranged marriage But now three years later the world champioships is in his homeland he has no choice to return to see how his fate will play with him but Kai is with him everything will be alright right?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Slightly AU. KR. Rei's mom wants him to get marry, they gave him 2 choices. One he marries Mao or two he leaves the village and only comes back with a suitable wife within three years or don't come back at all. Along the same time, Rai's grandpa gives him the Driger bitbeast, not knowing what to do he left the village with Driger and not telling his mama that he's not interested in girls.

Starts falling in love with Kai and then the real dilemma starts.

A/N: First Beyblade fic. Criticize all you want, flames will be used to fry some chicken wings D.

Warnings: Yaoi, grammar mistakes.

Pairings: Kai/Rei, more later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

…… - scene or pov change

'…' – thinking

"…" – talking

My Only One

-Prologue-

Two days before Christmas, and a few weeks before the beyblading competition.

It was a nice quiet day in the city of Moscow. The beyblading teams were re-exploring Moscow and the citizens of Moscow were bustling around buying their last minute Christmas gifts. Everyone was in the Christmas spirits. Excluding a certain member from a certain beyblading team; Tyson was sweating his butt off and was dead tired from earlier tasks, as he trained in the backyard of the Hiwatari Manor. He somehow managed to change Kai's mind from not training for three days, to working your guts out on the day before Christmas.

It all started with the usual morning, where one of the Bladebreakers would somehow try to wake Tyson, it was a habit so they did it every single day even if it was a day off from practice. Then Tyson would scream from whatever treatment he got, stopping when his stomach growls, then he would rush down to the kitchen and scream out for food. Max would skip into the kitchen laughing at Tyson, Kenny would come in shaking his head, at the way those two acted; holding Dizzy. Usually Rei would be smiling but as he walked in to the kitchen and started making breakfast, he was frowning. After breakfast that was when the real 'fun' for Tyson started.

……

Tyson stood there grinning like an idiot as he saw Kai's motorcycle being transported through the Hiwatari Manor's front gate, by the delivery guy from the repair shop.

"Hey, it is our day off...so why not have some fun!" grinned Tyson. So off he went to grab some toilet paper and some eggs, grinning like a mad man.

……

"Tyson what are you doing?" came a suspicious voice.

"Oh, nothing my dear team captain!"

Kai's eyes narrowed as he watched Tyson's retreating back, letting him off instead of pestering him he left for the door wanting to see his prized beauty sitting in the driveway all new and shined up.

"…TYSON!"

……

Tyson grinned as he stalked to his room, hearing Kai shout out his name. He passed by Rei's room seeing the nice fluffy pillows he asked Kai for since his body hurt badly from the curiosity to explore the forest he found behind the manor.

Tyson grinned again, he saw Rei's little stuffed tiger toy sitting comfortably on a fluffy pillow.

"Let's have a pillow fight Mr. Tiger!"

……

Rei was grumbling quietly as he walked to his room. He had finally finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes and Tyson's mess that he had made when he was eating breakfast. He was in a very emotional mood right now, so all he wanted was to go take a hot shower and curl up on his bed, enjoying the rest of the day. Rei fell to the floor as he screamed. Fate was against him again, someone had vandalized his room…ok, more like his fluffy pillows that smelt like Kai…and his stuffed tiger missing an eye which he also got from Kai for last year's Christmas. He screamed again when he saw his glass tiger figurine in pieces…the one he got from Kai on his birthday.

Rei stood up as small tears started rolling down his cherub cheeks. He turned around to see his teammates running up to him. A pissed Kai glaring at Tyson who had a way too innocent look on his face, Kenny hugging Dizzy to his chest and a hyper Max. Averting his anger from Tyson, Kai turned to face Rei, a hint of worrying etching in his eyes.

"What's wrong Rei?" A sniffling Rei turned around and pointed at his room. "M-my r-r-room."

Everyone turned their heads to see Rei's vandalized room, gasps were heard from Max and Kenny and a growl that was directed at Tyson, who found the wood floors very interesting.

'Wow, I didn't know that this would hurt Rei this much…' thought Tyson.

"Tyson, clean up this mess you've made right now." glared Kai.

"But I didn't even do it!"

"Right, then what's that thing right there?" everyone turned their heads to see Dragoon poking out of a bunch of feathers it was under.

"Eh…"

"While you're at it, take my bike back to the shop, the one you decorated with toilet paper and eggs, and pay for the repairs."

"Why? How do you even know that I did it?" an innocent look crawled onto Tyson's face.

"You think I'm that stupid not to notice that huge word across the toilet paper that you've wrapped around my motorcycle, saying_ Tyson_, and the scratched you made on the new paint job also saying _Tyson_."

"…"

Kai smirked at Tyson's frowning face. "Finish cleaning Rei's room, and then take my bike back to the shop. You got it Tyson?"

"…" Tyson not wanting to admit defeat fought back, "tch, that's not much of a tough punishment Kai, going soft on me are you? Maybe you thought I wouldn't be able to take on something harder eh? "

Kai hid his amusement as Tyson tried to mock glare him. The rest of the team was staring at the two glared each other, Kai winning by the lot, Rei was giving the occasional sniffle with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Fine then, found a way to take my bike back to the shop and pay for the repairs, all by yourself AND with your OWN money, and then clean up Rei's room ALL by yourself. After that, give me 20 laps around the manor, 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and 50 chin-ups. IF you finish before the end of today, you maybe can have the rest of it off, if not, your own problem."

Turning to the remaining three, he ordered, "Kenny, Max go back to what you were doing and Rei…" a pause as he stared at the distressed Rei. "Calm down, we'll found a way to fix your tiger figurine and toy, but now, go take a hot long shower… "

All three nodded, with a slight pink tinge on Rei's cheeks. "Also, do Not offer any type of HELP or COMFORT to Tyson." Again all three heads nodded not wanting to have extra training.

"And Tyson, don't bother sneaking off right now." a grumbling Tyson turned back from where he was at the end of the hallway and walked back to the group. "I will know if you are slacking or not, this should not take continue to the next day...if you aren't lazy. Now all four of you go, now."

Kenny and Max, walked off, continuing the conversation they had started earlier. Tyson sulked off to begin his punishment and Rei still sniffling, walked to his room.

'Ugh, so much for a peaceful day.' Thought Kai, as he watched Rei retreating to his feathered room.

…….

Christmas Eve.

It was a hour before midnight, Rei was curled on a sofa with a blanket around staring at the Christmas tree as the fireplace burned brightly; drinking hot chocolate. He had a nice peaceful day; since Tyson slept for half of it and didn't even do any thing that he would usually do when he woke up, not wanting Kai to punish him more.

Rei was freezing no matter how the room was all warm. He couldn't sleep at all, He kept on replaying to himself what happened with Kai and him, making him feel warm.

…Flashback…

Rei was sniffling as he brushed his long raven hair; he already missed seeing his stuffed toy perked up on Kai's fluffy pillows and his figurine sitting on his dresser table. As he finished brushing his hair he heard a knock, he stood up to answer it seeing it was Kai holding something behind his back.

"Sniff, hi Kai, sniff."

"Hn."

Rei stood aside as he let Kai into his room; curiosity had taken over his sniffling as he wanted to see what Kai was holding behind his back. He closed the door and turned around seeing amused and some what of a pissed Kai.

"Tyson hasn't been here yet."

"He isn't back yet I think."

Kai scoffed, "he's in the kitchen pigging his face out."

"Really?"

"He found out that he didn't have to pay for the repairs, so he thinks he's let off." Before Rei could as any questions, Kai continued, "I don't need bankrupt bladers on my team." Rei was sitting on his bed now, and Kai not far sitting in the armchair.

"So…what's that you got?" Kai smirked knowing that Rei would ask this sooner or later.

"A little tiger I picked up." Kai walked to Rei's bed.

Rei's eyes widened as he saw his stuffed tiger, not blind anymore, in Kai's hands. He grabbed it and started hugging it like crazy.

"Though…I couldn't do anything about your glass figurine." Rei looked up from hugging his stuffed tiger and stared at Kai, all of a sudden Rei was crying again wetting the toy. He didn't know if he was crying because he couldn't see his figurine anymore or that Kai had fixed his tiger and tried to fix his figurine. Or that he was crying for everything, he was in very emotional mood today.

"Kai?" hearing no response, Rei thought that Kai had already left and he started to cry more. His breath hitched as he felt to arms wrap around his waist and pulling him onto the person's lap.

"Shh, it's ok Rei, I know you're having an emotional day, just relax everything will be fine, we'll try to fix whatever's wrong." Comforted Kai as he laid his head on top of Rei's.

Rei's crying slowed down as Kai comforted him, but while he was being comforted his inner turmoil got huger. They stayed in that position until Rei fell asleep.

'Kai can never fix my problems…well my family ones.'

…End Flashback…

Rei smiled at the memory, it was something he would hold dear for the rest of his life, the first time that he was so close to Kai. Though he kept on thinking that Kai was mad at him, for he didn't see him for the rest of the day. Then his mood darkened as he remembered why he was so emotional yesterday.

'Why did their letter have to come so soon, they could've sent it after the year was over. It was very considerate of them to remind me how little –'

A cough interrupted his thoughts, turning around he saw an amused Kai leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What?"

"Rei, if trees could feel your glare, it would've, by now shriveled up; and I don't think we want a distressed Tyson crying over his dead tree."

"Wha?"

Kai chuckled, "Rei your glaring daggers at the tree!"

"…" a puzzled Rei stared at Kai.

Shaking his head, Kai muttered a quick never mind, and pushed himself off the wall, making a beeline for the door. Rei shaking himself out of his stupor yelled,

"Wait, Kai…I have to tell you something." Kai stopped in his tracks and turned to Rei.

"Yea?"

"Well…um…I'm sorry about yesterday and its ok if you're mad at me because of what happened and…"

Kai smiled softly at Rei, he walked and sat next to him on the sofa.

"It's ok and what makes you think I'm mad at you?"

"…um...because I didn't see you again until this morning…so I thought you were ignoring me or something…"

"Rei it's ok."

"Really?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you that after you apologized to me yesterday before you decided to fall asleep?"

"Oh…eh…but are you mad at me…"

"Tell me a reason why I should be mad."

"Um…'

"Knew it, that's it right?" Rei nodded. Kai moved to the den door again but was interrupted again by Rei.

"Thanks Kai." Kai stood there in the doorway, looking up he saw all the decorations that Tyson had asked his grandpa to send over since he found out there were none in the Hiwatari Manor. There was one decoration catching his eye the most that had caused Rei to be shyer around him than before. The only time he wasn't shy was when he was in his mood swings.

"Hn…Rei…remember last Christmas Eve?"

"…um…" Rei of coursed remembered it was last Christmas Eve that his feelings for Kai got stronger. "…sure?"

"Hn… I know you remember Rei." Rei blushed a million shades of red.

"Remember how Tyson and Max were supposed to be in bed, and how they sneaked out of their rooms, hoping to see Santa Clause." Rei didn't reply.

"They were 15 years last year and still so naïve." A pause. "They're 16 now and still naïve and childish, if even possible, more."

'Something's wrong with Kai, he's more talkative than usual, even with me.' Rei thought, still blushing. Ignoring Rei's silence as embarrassment, Kai continued on.

"Remember, how Tyson and Max wanted to see Santa so badly that you asked me to dress up as Santa for them? I didn't want to, but what can you do when you have your whole team against you? Though Tyson and Max had no clue at all what you and Kenny wanted me to do." Chuckled Kai, Rei hearing it couldn't help chuckle a bit too.

Rei felt Kai sit next to him on the sofa, tensing when he felt Kai breathe on his ear.

"Do you remember Rei, how Max and Tyson tried to sneak down the dojo's stairs to get to the den, but knowing Tyson, he was bound to hit something sooner or later."

Rei gulped he wasn't liking what was happening right now, even if it did feel nice, he especially didn't like the tone of Kai's voice right now. Kai was now playing with Rei's hair, it took everything out of Rei, to try and not moan. Of course he moaned anyways making Kai smirk.

"Hn…do you remember how you couldn't sleep that night, so you decided to curl up on the couch in the dojo's den. God knows why you couldn't sleep, you said you couldn't but didn't give us a reason…it's like why your up and awake right now."

Rei tried to squirm away from Kai, but Kai had wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. One arm behind and around his shoulders and one around his waist, Rei was totally stuck.

"Rei, you haven't answered anything yet." Rei stayed silent.

"Hn, fine, how 'bout, do you remember how Tyson screamed; Oh my god Max, Look Rei's kissing Santa Clause."

Rei's mouth went dry. 'Kai's mocking me…I think. It wasn't my fault; I didn't know I was sitting under mistletoe.' He turned to face Kai, wanting to 'demand' to Kai what he was doing. That was a bad thing… in a good way; for Kai had cupped on of Rei's cheeks and stroked it softly.

"Do you remember Rei? Tell me do you? Don't bother hiding anything; I know more about you than you know." All Rei could do was nod, his voice had disappeared on him.

Kai kissed Rei lightly on the lips, gave him a hug before stood up. "Rei, I will help you, I know what's happening with you and your family. Merry Christmas, my dear kitten." And with that Kai left leaving Rei speechless and drained emotionally and physically. Soon enough he fell asleep on the couch, knowing he'll wake up from Tyson's shouting and will have to face Kai sooner or later.

……

_Dear Rei:_

_How are you my dear son? Your papa has gotten worse than before, he wishes you were right here right now. This is not the reason why I am writing this letter just to tell you that your papa is ill. Hah, you know how ill he is, and remember he does not know of our little bargain._

_I am sure you know what this letter is about as soon as you opened it and read the first sentence that your dear mama has written to remind you about the deal. Rei, need I remind you that there is half a year left for you to find a suitable wife? I am absolutely sure that you are keeping track of all the time that has flown by. _

_You have yet written back to me, since your departure of our village. I have seen you on television, for the last two Beyblade World Championships and it seems like you have forgotten about me but apparently not your papa. I have seen the letters you asked Lee to deliver and read to him privately and for sure I know that you have not tried your hardest to find a wife, but no matter, I have changed our deal a bit. The remaining 6 months will pass by fast, so you may come back without a wife…on one condition, marry Mao. Do consider please._

_-Yours Truly,_

_Your loving mama._

Rei's replay:

_Dear 'mama':_

_I do not know if I should still call you that, for you have not been a very good mama since pap fell ill. –laughs- you have no clue, I have not only been writing to pap but I have written to YOU also but you see, I only send papa's. For this letter too, you will never read._

_I am writing this to tell you that I will NOT accept this new part added to the deal. Now, I am telling you what I should have told the day I left or even before._

_One, Mao loves me like a brother, she has her eyes on Lee, and in fact they're going out! Two, I am gay, you know what you read, it's not a hallucination. There is nothing else to say._

_-Rei_

……To Be Continued……

So how was it? Tell me if it was good or not. Point out any mistakes if you want. So that means to review…if you want…I guess. -.-

And sorry if the characters were a bit too OOC.

Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy new year!

-Ice Dragon638


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Slightly AU. KR. Rei's mom wants him to get marry, they gave him 2 choices. One he marries Mao or two he leaves the village and only comes back with a suitable wife within three years or don't come back at all. Along the same time, Lee's grandpa gives him the Driger bitbeast, not knowing what to do he left the village with Driger and not telling his mama that he's not interested in girls. Rei starts falling in love with Kai and then the real dilemma starts.

Thank you to: Munku-JGSPTV, Soul's Eclipse, Ultimate-Kai-Fan, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi for reviewing.

To Munku-JGSPTV: Kai is kinda weird…I made him too OOC. And their relation is kinda close…

To Soul's Eclipse: … ( I'm not really sure what to say…but I hope everything gets better…

Warnings: Yaoi, grammar mistakes. Kai occ-ness.

Pairings: Kai/Rei, more later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

…… - scene or pov change

'…' – thinking

"…" – talking

My Only One

Chapter One

"DAMMIT!"

Rei chucked a crumpled ball across the room. Anger besieged him as he glared at it, sitting innocently across the room. Only one thought ran through his head: _How dare she!_

Not thinking logically he went to his closet and pulled out his duffel bag, searching through it he found a photo of his family taken before his papa fell ill.

His papa was standing behind him with his hands on his shoulders and his mama had linked arms with her husband.

Growling he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the picture in half. Half of it was his mama all by her lonesome and the other half, his papa and himself. Partially satisfied, he pocketed the two photos and give one last glare at the crumpled letter and went in search of Kenny for tape and if he was finished with Driger.

……

Kenny opened the door to his room seconds after Rei had knocked on his door. Rei still going with his original plan asked, "Hey Kenny is Driger repaired yet?"

"Almost, I still need to find a proper defense ring, Driger keeps on breaking his defense ring during practice. It seems that there isn't one that's good enough for him. I'm running out of defense parts thanks to him!" answered Kenny.

"Heheh…um…so is it ok if I take Driger off of your hands right now? You can just attach the old defense ring back on."

Kenny shook his head. "If your planning to battle or train, Rei, Driger will last no longer that a few minutes, since Kai's most recent choice of training is targets, Driger will get smashed if he hits something or anything else hits him. Rei, Driger's old defense ring is almost snapped in half."

"It's ok Kenny, I'm not using him to battle or train, I need to…need to...talk to him…"Rei's voice getting smaller with each word.

"I'm sorry Rei but I can't risk you getting Driger smashed up, Kai's having a training session tomorrow and I still have to work on Draciel. I have no clue what you want to do with Driger, but I am not risking it."

"Please?"

"No Rei."

"Pleeeaaasse."

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

Kenny didn't say anything, he looked like he was deciding on it or taking advice from someone. "Fine, but if your blade gets smashed, don't mind saying I told you so."

Rei smiled, "Thank you Kenny."

Kenny turned around and went to retrieve Driger while started mumbling to himself. Before Kenny took another step, Rei interrupted his mumbling , asking his last question. "Kenny, do you have tape?"

Kenny turned around, "Tape?"

Rei nodded his head making Kenny groan. "Don't tell me you're going to try taping up Driger?"

"…"

'Hmm…if I tell him that it's for Driger, he'll just shake his head at me and if I don't he'll just keep on asking me why I need tape…' thought Rei.

"Well?"

"You could say that…"

Kenny shook his head and went to retrieve Driger and a roll of tape. "Thank you Kenny!" Rei shouted as he ran somewhere.

"Where do you think he's going?" Said a husky voice.

"Probably to the beydish, but I hope he isn't." answered Kenny.

"Hn…I'll go check up on him, finish with Max's blade and we'll talk about Tyson later."

Kenny nodded and closed his door after Kai left.

……

Rei happily climbed out of the beydish, he had finished the first part and now all he had to do was launch Driger and everything will be great.

"Driger, do you remember mama? Remember how mean she was to you? Do you want to do me a favor and shred her up?" Driger glowed green.

Rei smiled sadistically as he launched Driger into the beydish. He had taped half of the picture that contained his mama in the middle of the dish and let have some fun.

When the picture was shredded to fine shreds, he was about to call back Driger and a blue blade came and hit Driger lightly, sending him in pieces back to Rei.

Rei looked up to see Kai standing casually by the gym door an unhappy look crossed his face.

"You should have listened to Kenny, Rei." Kai walked to Rei and looked inside the dish. "Even if you did use Driger as a…shredder he could have easily hit the dish sides and break into pieces."

Rei looked blankly at Kai, trying to process what just happened. He stared at the pieces of Driger and didn't know if he should be satisfied or angry with himself. Tears started swelling in his eyes as he dropped to the floor. Hugging his knees to his chest and clutching Driger in his hands, he started crying.

"Ii-am ss-so ss-sorry D-Driger, I dd-din't mean it, sss-sso s-ssorry."

And all Kai could do was sit down, pull Rei into his lap and let Rei cry his heart out.

……

Rei sat by the window in Kai's room, staring monotonously out the window, watching snowflakes fall to the ground. He had cried himself to sleep and had woken up in Kai's bed, moving to the window seat not long ago. A cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of his face, looking up he saw Kai smiling softy at him. "Drink it, you'll feel better."

Accepting the drink, Rei mutter a small thank you. "Hn." Kai moved to sit in front of Rei on the window and stared outside as snow drifted form the sky.

"Kai…Um…" whispered Rei, as he finished his hot chocolate. He wasn't how to phrase his next question.

"You're wondering how I knew about Kenny and Driger?" Rei nodded.

Kai give a soft sigh. "I was currently in the room at that time. If your wondering why, it's because of you."

Rei give him a confused look. "Me?"

"Do you know how bad you're hurting Driger? Not just today but everyday we train." A pause. "You have so much anger pent up inside of you that you're venting it out all on Driger. Kenny didn't tell you but Driger's attack ring is in an even worse condition than his defense ring."

Rei squirmed. "I'm sorry Kai, but I wasn't thinking at the time, I was just so angry and…and I didn't think that anyone would notice that I had revenge on my mind…"

Kai sighed and moved closer to Rei. Taking the empty cup Rei was fidgeting with and placed it on the side table. He stroked Rei's cheek before sitting back down and said, "It's because of that crumpled letter sitting in your room isn't it?"

Rei's eyes widen as Kai said this. "How do y-you know?"

Kai went back to staring outside the window. "Hn…You can't help peak when you pass your room, door wide ajar and stuff strewn all around your room, you would've noticed something happened to you Rei. Then there's that innocent looking crumpled ball sitting across the room, so crumpled that when you un-fold it that you cant make out most of the words." Kai pulled out said letter, folded into a square. "It looks like it's been crumpled once than un-crumpled and crumpled once again and again. You did a great job crumbling it."

Rei blushed; he didn't want Kai to know about this letter… "So… You couldn't read it right?" he said hopefully.

"Hn." A very long pause that made Rei go insane. "Yes… Just _one_ paragraph, some words are missing but it's still clear enough that you understand it." Kai smirked at the look on Rei's face.

'Please don't tell me it's the last paragraph, not the last, not the last, not the last PLEASE!'

"And a little bit of the P.S." Rei's face went ghostly pale even with his tanned features.

"As for your papa...his health improves Lee comes over to read the recent letter you've sent. This is disagreeable! The sooner your father dies the sooner my way. An obstacle in my way, to bend you my will. Of course Rei I won't kill him...I'll just let him slowly die his sickness. You are rash Rei, knowing, you would book the next flight to Hong Kong and arrive here to see how badly your father has been. That's I'm heightening the deal. If you put one step inside the village, you have automatically agreed for a marriage with Mao.

P.S. Your father would have healed long before you left, but I should let you know, since you have no authority over; I have not been feeding your father the full amount of he needs. Remember Rei, I connections."

Tears swelled again in a pair of umber eyes, standing up, he tried running to the door. Keyword: TRIED. Before Rei knew it, Kai had latched on to his wrist and pulled Rei back, making him land inside his arms. Rei started struggling, hands pushing against Kai's chest as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Let me go, leave me alone." Cried Rei but Kai just held on a bit tighter. "Kai-I, let me go."

Rei collapsed on to Kai's chest as he gave up and started to cry. Plenty of questions ran through his mind as he cried into Kai's chest.

'Why does Kai have to know about mama? Why can't pap be healthier? Why is mama so mean to me?'

Kai started rubbing Rei's back, soothing him but that didn't stop the questions.

'Why me? Why is mama so mean to papa? Why can't everything be alright?…Why do I like Kai?' As the last question popped into his head, his legs give away and Kai had to hold him up.

"My poor Rei Rei." Said Kai as he lifted Rei and carried him to his bed. Sitting down, he hugged Rei and let him cry his heart out once again.

"Shh, everything's going to be alright. Everything will be alright."

'I hope so.'

Dearest Rei,

Yet again I have seen you mail Lee a letter, for him to read to your papa...Have you no shame? Forgetting you dear mama. I yet again remind you that you have no less than six months to find your respective wife. I know that you have had no luck, for you have not bothered to inform me of your findings.

Remember our deal Reimund, I am positive that you do not like this deal, nor have you accepted it. But I think it would be better if you accept it than being banned from the village. Don't you miss your home town? I'm sure you are wondering how you will be banned...You don't have to know Rei, I have connections to forbid you to ever entering the village.

As for your papa...his health improves everytime Lee comes over to read the recent letter you've sent. This is disagreeable! The sooner your father dies, the sooner I can have my way. He is just an obstacle in my way, to bend you to my will. Of course Rei I won't kill him...I'll just let him slowly die from his sickness. You are rash Rei, knowing you; you would book the next flight to Hong Kong and arrive here to see how badly your father has been. That's why I'm heightening the deal. If you put one step inside the village, you have automatically agreed for an arranged marriage with Mao.

Love,

Mama

P.S. Your father would have healed long before you left the village, but I should let you know, since you have no authority over the deal; I have not been feeding your father the full amount of medicine he needs. Remember Rei, I have connections.

TBC….

Please don't mind any Kai occ-ness.

Anyways please review if you want!


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, Dimonyo-anghel, Soul's Eclipse, Forfirith The dark angel for reviewing! Glad that you guys are enjoying the fic…and I'm sorry about Rei…making him cry so much -.-

OCC-ness, on Kai and Rei's parts.

This is a really **BORING** chapter and some parts don't make sense. So um yea enjoy…

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 2

-Try to Worry Less-

……

Rei softly walked to the kitchen in the Hiwatari Manor, he couldn't sleep these past days would nothing more than to have a cup of hot tea right now.

Days had gone by normally, second by second, minutes by minutes, hours by hours. The sun rose and the sun set. It has been 2 weeks since the shredding incident, and Rei was trying not to let the time ticking away get to him.

Kai was by his side helping him through this, but Rei couldn't help it as a calendar of the remaining months was engrained into his brain. Counting off day by day, week by week and month by month, killing his soul entirely. He believed his mama when she said she could do anything to harm him…When he was little he had seen what she did when she was alone, and it scared him of what she might be able to do to him.

Kai had given him a less intense training session, Rei didn't want it though, he wanted the same one as the others, but deep down he knew he had no choice and accepted. As for Driger, Kenny, Kai, and Rei managed to find a perfect attack and defense rings for him, but Driger wouldn't get to try them out until the tournament came.

Sighing, Rei poured the whistling kettle of hot water into his cup of tea leaves; he sat down at the small table and his body relaxed as he'd enjoyed the beverage. Lately he had not received a letter from his mother, for she had a tendency of sending him one every few days, reminding him of his fate. Which was a good thing, he had enough troubles on his mind; just involving the team. Though he did write a letter to Lee a few days ago, writing to tell him about the medicine, he hasn't responded back yet, but hopes Lee will do something soon.

The one thing or shall we say person Rei still didn't get was Kai; the competition is in less than two weeks and he's leaving the team for four days. He was suppose to come back today but he called earlier to tell them he'll be back tomorrow and warn Tyson that he better be training.

Sighing again he placed his cup in the sink and started for his room; mumbling under his breath about Kai.

"Stupid Kai and his stupid mind, I can't believe he left us right now, especially me! Ugh, damn you Kai, you and your stupid hotness…" Rei let out a small eek as he crashed into a muscular chest.

"Mumbling again Rei?"

"K-Kai? What are you doing here!" Rei's mind filled with happiness, forgetting about his earlier thoughts about Kai.

Kai stood there in loose pants and black sleeveless tee, some spots damp with water. A towel was hanging on his left shoulder and his hair was damp, falling across his face. He looked amusingly at Rei.

"I do live here Rei."

"Yea…but…but you said you were going to be back tomorrow and it's still today and…and…" Rei trailed off and blurted out, "why did you have to go? WHERE did you go?"

Kai smirked, "aw, poor kitten, did you miss me? I was only gone for a few days."

Rei blushed, he missed Kai alright, but he was too stubborn to admit it. Kai had been giving him small kisses these past few weeks, they were just a peck on the cheek or on the lips but it still made Rei turn to jelly. "Eh…"

Kai walked closer to Rei making him back up, next thing you know he was up against the wall. "Hn… something wrong Rei? You can tell me, I don't bite."

Rei eyes widened, he was trapped between the wall and his all too evil team-captain's arms.

"So did you miss me? By the way your face is turning red, I'm sure you did."

"S-says who? I didn't miss you." Stuttered Rei, and too him self he muttered "I think…" All of sudden his bare feet looked very interesting.

"Rei, look up." Rei slowly raised his head and next thing you know a pale flying fist connected to his jaw.

Rei closed his eyes as he groaned in pain. "What the hell was that for!" Opening his eyes, he saw that he wasn't in the hallway anymore but in the kitchen, sitting down where he had been drinking his tea. His arm was up and apparently his chin had been leaning on it and he had fallen asleep. Now his chin was a light red from where it had landed hard on the table. His tea cup was now shattered on the floor.

"Ugh, it was just a dream, _sigh_" Rei cleaned up his mess and headed towards his bedroom, but fate was always against him and yet again he hit a muscular chest, and also landed on his bum; making a loud groan.

Yet again there was Kai, standing there smirking, in his loose pants and black sleeveless tee, damp from his shower, his hair damp and falling across his face sexily, the only different was that his towel was hanging around his neck. But apparently Rei didn't notice that.

"Ugh, don't tell me this I another dream…" groaned Rei as he rubbed his chin.

"What 'another dream' Rei?"

Looking up he saw Kai still standing there so he pinched his cheek hard enough that he thought he may have bruised it.

"Never mind." Mumbled Rei as he stood up and walked past Kai. He didn't want to get hit in the jaw again….even though Kai never really hit him there in the first place.

But yet again fate was against him and he could not go any farther for Kai had latched onto his wrist and pulled him close. Warm breath tickled his ear as Kai whispered "Follow me."

Letting go, Kai turned around and started heading somewhere. Rei's curiosity had gotten hold of him of what Kai had in store for him and followed.

"So Kai… Where were you and what have you been doing these past days?"

"You'll see."

"What do you mean _You'll see_. You've been gone for a few days and you're not even telling me _where_ you've been and_ what _you have been doing. Don't leave me hanging in the air Kai." Yelled Rei, nearly running into Kai for he had stopped and was now facing Rei.

Raising an eyebrow Kai asked, "Hn…you ok Rei?"

"Yea why ask that?"

"You don't seem like yourself."

Rei stood there and stared blankly at Kai as he caressed Rei's cheek.

"I am perfectly fine…I guess…I mean when the world crashes down on you every single day cause of your stupid mother and her stupid actions and you don't know what she has under her sleeve, ready to pounce anytime now.

Then your best friend in China is caught between a wild cat and a rock because your mother might be onto him; that he knows that she's not giving your father the proper medicine.

Then there's your stupid team captain who leaves you in the middle of things to do something un-specified thing and the next beyblade tournament is nearing too. He ditches you and you're left all alone trying to work things out and sort out your own emotions." Rei took a big breath as he finished his little speech.

"Missed me Rei?" said an amused Kai.

"What makes you think that?" snapped Rei

"Hn…well because you're cuddling against me like I might leave you again."

True enough, Rei looked around and saw that he was in Kai's arms and was comfortably leaning against his chest with his hands clutching the shirts fabric.

"…um…" not knowing what to do, Rei just buried his head into the crook of Kai's neck.

Kai let out a soft chuckle as he watched Rei. 'Maybe you should worry less, and then you wouldn't have some much stress.'

The two stood there for a while until Kai remembered what he was supposed to be showing Rei.

"Rei, we're here." Rei looked up and frowned as for Kai had to ruin a perfectly fantastic moment.

"Huh…Oh yea you were going to show me something." Kai nodded, Rei looked around more closely and found they were standing in front of the gym door; the gym with the inner beydish and training area if it was too cold to train outside.

"Why are we here?" Kai said nothing as he led Rei to a certain spot.

(AN: Dun dun dun dun, the boring part arrives with A LOT of repetitive things. I have no clue what I was thinking when I wrote this part…)

They stopped in front of a place where lines of silver things stood closely by each other with thin poles supporting them.

"Rei, this is going to be your new training session, I'm sure you hate your recent training right now, not enough to get you strong enough. Right?" Rei nodded.

"Driger will be running between the poles here." Said Kai as he pointed to the thin space between each pole.

"The space between each pole is big enough to fit one beyblade and a little bit more. The silver plates are on very unstable pole, touch one and the pole will have a really small chance of not falling down."

Rei opened his mouth to say something but Kai didn't let him start as he continued.

"One layer of these silver plates aren't much thicker than aluminum foil, with Driger he can easily destroy it by just spinning." Kai turned to look at Rei.

"Since the only reason was that Kenny and I gave you and less intense training session is because just the single thought of your mother makes you angry and that anger is pent up and let out when you're practicing. Even with an easier training you still can not control your anger which results in Driger's power level going up and destroying what ever is in his path, ending up hurting himself."

"But Kai, what has this got to do with my training?"

Kai walked up to one of the poles and picked up one of the plates. "These plates are around three to four layers of aluminum foil. We can easily poke through it if we apply some strength, like I said Driger can easily destroy by spinning. What you have to do is let Driger run through the course, if he touches one of the pole and it and the plate falls down, he can not shred it up one bit or he will have to start over."

"I still don't know what this will help me with."

Kai sighed, "You think of your mother as soon as you shoot Driger out, which makes you angry and your power level grows higher. This course will help you learn to control your power, so you won't be damaging Driger."

Rei nodded, understanding.

"Go get ready, be back in an hour with Driger and we'll change him into the new parts after a while."

"In an hour? Kai it's only around three in the morning."

"No Rei it's almost five, you're starting your training near six."

Rei nodded, _'wow, I can't believe I slept for that long without having problems trying to fall asleep, maybe I should sleep in the kitchen or something…'_

"So I really get to try out my new parts later on?" Kai nodded.

"Alright then," said Rei as he punched the air "I'll be back soon Kai."

Rei ran off, heading back to his room to get ready. Kai shook his head as he too headed back and get some rest for he was a bit tired.

(AN: boring parts over I think…)

…

Rei hummed as he walked slowly, heading for the gym with the inner beydish. He was happy, Kai was back, he was going to learn to control his anger and power, he was less intense about his mother now that Kai was back but the only thing crowding his mind was, is Lee ok?

Other than that he was happy because Kai was back! Though he might have to ask Kai what he was doing for this course, for he wasn't really paying attention to Kai when he was explaining, he was paying attention to Kai himself.

As he passed by the den, he stopped as he saw slate colored spikes peaking out of the couch. Walking in he saw Kai lying on the couch sleeping, not sure if he should wake him up or let him sleep.

Resisting the urge to run his hand through Kai's hair and wake him up. He stepped back but ended up stepping on a cup someone, probably Tyson had left lying around. He lost his balance and ended up falling on top of Kai's chest.

The stoic team captain woke with a groan. Opening one of his eyelids and peered down at the bundle on his chest. "Hn didn't know you missed me that much Rei." Rei blushed million shades of red.

"Hn, could you get off me now?"

Rei nodded, pushing himself off of Kai's chest, he tried to stand up, but having no luck, he ended up stepping up on the same cup and landed on Kai again. Groaning, Rei turned and sat himself on Kai, forgetting that he was sitting on his team captain. Until he groaned.

"Rei, what happened now?"

"I stepped on the stupid cup again and if I stand up now, I'll probably step on it again."

Rei crossed his arms and started glaring at the cup as he sat on Kai. Chuckling, Kai moved out from under Rei, stood up, avoiding the cup and picked up Rei bridal style, and started heading to the gym.

Blushing, Rei just sighed softly as he closed his eyes and leaned against Kai, enjoying himself.

'_Kai's back now everything is going to be alright, though I wonder where he was during those few days.'_

Rei's eyes snapped back open as he remembered that Kai hadn't answered his questions about his whereabouts.

"Kai where were you these past days?"

"Hn…does it matter?"

Rei pouted, "Can't you at least tell me?"

Kai looked down at Rei blankly, it was a simple answer, he was looking for something to help with Rei's training, but the problem was, would he ask why he had to call and say he was not going to be back until a day later.

Kai said nothing as he stopped in front of the gym door, putting down Rei he lead him inside the door. In his normal tone he ordered,

"You have one day to finish this course, finish earlier you can have the rest of the day off. Remember if Driger makes one plate fall and shreds it you will have to start over. The extra plates are right there."

Kai pointed to the area close by the rows of poles. Rei gaped as he saw hundreds of silver plates lining in stacks.

"I'll be in and out to check on you, you need anything wait until then. You'll get a lunch break when the time comes and one break if you request it."

Kai walked out the door and muttered a quick good luck, Rei.

Rei pouted he was left alone to finish this course and he still didn't know where Kai was the past days.

……

Rei let out a loud groan as he fell on top of the couch. He was in the den, feeling dead for he had just finished his training. He managed to finish the whole course with out touching a single plate or pole, though he had to slow down a bit before he finally got it.

Feeling proud of himself as he could now rest and not do anything else. It was 10 o'clock and the rest of his team already ate and apparently what he heard from Max, Kai had made dinner, Tyson started complaining that there might be poison in it but he ended up gobbling down his food like always.

He wasn't hungry right now but he wanted a shower but he didn't want to get up.

Though he hated it when he had asked for a second break, Kai didn't let him and Rei started arguing about how hard it was and wanted a break really badly.

All Kai did was walked to where Rei stood, made him go sit down and pulled out Dranzer. Dranzer was at the other side in six seconds flat. And he didn't even get to sit down. It took him 20 seconds to get to the other side.

Rei was tired, now that he though about it he didn't want a shower he wanted his comfy bed but he couldn't get up and it was annoying him to hell. Trying to get up he ended up falling back down, and let out a huge groan.

Kai passing by, already in his pyjamas, passed by the den as he headed back to his room, from checking if Tyson had decided to sneak into the kitchen again and eat out the supplies. Seeing Rei lying lifeless, he couldn't contain his smile, stopping, he went in and asked, "Need help Rei?"

Rei looked up to see Kai standing there, looking at him with a blank face. Rei nodded and lifted his arms as best as he could. Kai had a small smile on his face as picked Rei up and started heading for the tired boy's room.

"Do you want to shower Rei?"

Rei shook his head, "ghh, no…too…tired…tomorrow...will fall…asleep if do…"

And like that Rei fell asleep.

Kai entered Rei's room and was placing him on his bed but Rei wouldn't let go.

"Rei let go. Were in you room, don't you want to sleep on you comfy bed?"

"…" Rei snuggled more into Kai.

Kai sighed as he tried once more to pry Rei off of him. Sure he wouldn't mind getting a night's sleep with the neko-jin in his arms but he wasn't sure if Rei as ok with that.

Sighing as Rei hugged him even more; he sat down on Rei's bed and lightly glared at him. Rei turned his head a bit more to get comfortable and that's when Kai saw a small bruise on his cheek.

'Probably from pinching himself earlier on.' Thought Kai as he stroked the small light bruise.

Stopping, Kai poked it hard, hoping for Rei to wake up and indeed he did with a small groan.

Rei didn't wake up but he had loosened his grip on Kai, which now Kai was able to pry him off easily and place him on his bed. Tucking him in, he stroked Rei's forehead and muttered a quiet goodnight before he went to his room.

Kai was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling as he thought about Rei. Turning his head as heard a small whimper coming from the door.

Rei stood there as he finished closing the door. Kai had placed Rei on his bed about five minutes ago. Apparently I those five minutes Rei had managed to wake up and threw on his pajamas messily.

Rei crossed the room hurriedly to Kai's bed, lifting up the blankets and crawling in snuggled right against Kai.

Kai immediately wrapped his arms around Rei. "Something wrong kitten?"

"Nightmare, can I sleep..." a pause "here tonight?"

Well before Kai could answer Rei already fell asleep not giving Kai the time for further questions.

Sighing softly Kai just silently wrapped his arms around Rei and pulled him closer, as he fell into a blissful slumber with his kitten.

……tbc……


	4. Chapter 3

OMG! YOU guys are still with me and this slowly progressing story. :cries:

Thank you to all of those who reviewed. And now I have finally made an attempt to update! Cheers!

And If you got an alert saying that I updated, it was a mistake, I was only editing and stuff…but anyways here's you chapter 3 of My Only One.

I don't own anything as usual.

The usual ooc-ness of Kai and Rei.

Warning of Yaoi and bad grammar.

And now the Fic!

……

My Only One

Chapter 3

……

Rei snuggled deeper in to his bed, seeking the delicious warmth he had felt through out the whole night. After a few failed attempts, he gave a soft groan as he flung the blankets off of him.

Blinking drowsily, he turned his head to where Driger would usually be sitting on his dresser. But there was a dresser but no Driger. Rubbing his eyes he glanced at the dresser again, but Driger was not there. Rei let out a silent scream before he scrambled to sit on his bed.

Amber eyes widened. His bed didn't have black sheets. Rei looked everywhere, turning his head in any possible direction. After a few minutes he finally figured out, this wasn't his room.

Sighing, he gave up trying to figure out whose room he was in and lied back down on to the bed, as he sniffed the familiar scent. If his brain wasn't still asleep, he would've recognized the scent right away.

Rei was about to fall asleep he heard the door open. He rolled over to the edge of the bed, sat up and lazily opened his eyes. Piercing crimson eyes stared at him.

Surprised, Rei let a soft yell before he tumbled off the bed, blankets wrapped around his legs.

Kai chuckled softly as Rei let out a loud groan from the impact of falling onto the ground.

"Kai!" Rei yelled, embarrassed and in pain.

Kai just shook his head and went to help the poor neko-jin stand up. But Rei being the stubborn one he was he pulled Kai down, and quickly tried to move out of the way. But Kai was quicker and had wrapped his arms around Rei, stopping him, and landing on top of him.

A light pink had spread across Rei's tanned face as he felt Kai securing his arms and getting comfortable being on top of him. Smirking, Kai placed his chin on top of Rei's chest.

"So kitten, what an interesting position you got your self in." Rei blushed darker as he let out strangled noises.

A few minutes later of silence, Rei finally uttered enough courage to ask, "Can you get off of me Kai?"

"Hn, what if I don't want to?" said Kai smugly. To prove his point, Kai tightned his hold and snuggled against Rei, making the trapped boy blush more.

"But, Kai, please get off I can't feel my legs."

Kai simply ignored him.

"Kaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii-"

Kai was enjoying his position way too much, lying on top of his little kitten, and seeing Rei whiny and annoyed just made him want to kiss him. But his mouth was too far away so instead he attacked his neck.

Kai gave the neck a soft lick, before he started kissing up and down the long, tanned column.

Rei gasped.

Kai smirked as he continued his ministrations and started to nibble on the collar bone area. Which earned a throaty moan from Rei. After licking the soft skin behind his head, Kai stopped and stared hungrily at Rei.

Kai started inching closer to reach Rei's mouth, and cover it with his own mouth. Rei gasped, and Kai took the opportunity to enter his mouth, searching every nook and cranny in the neko-jin's mouth before he started sucking on Rei's tongue. Rei could not keep his moan in at all.

Breaking off for air, Rei let a few mewls of disappointment as he felt Kai's warm body leave his to stand up. Kai brushed off the urge to just lye back down on his kitten and start kissing him senseless, as he helped Rei stand up. Once Rei was standing, Kai wrapped his arms around him and held him close, Rei snuggled into the embrace.

Rei yawned quietly and asked, "Kai why am I in your room?"

"Hn."

"Kai!"

"You had a nightmare apparently." Muttered Kai softly as he stroked Rei's messy unbound hair.

"Oh, then it's a good thing I don't remember what it was."

Kai chuckled softly as he took a step back from Rei and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Rei, a hour 'til training starts, get ready."

Rei nodded disappointedly as Kai headed for the door.

"Rei,"

Turning around Rei looked at Kai who was standing next to the door with an envelope in one hand.

"Letter for you," Rei's eyes widened, "and no, it's not form you mother, it's from Lee."

Rei mentally sighed with relief as he muttered a soft thank you, as Kai placed the letter on a nearby table and left the room.

Sighing, Rei picked up the envelope and left the room to get ready.

……

Rei had met with Kai in the hallway and the two walked silently to the inner gym. By the time they got there, Max was already training with Kenny analyzing him and well, Tyson was being Tyson, staring curiously at the columns of silver plates near the wall.

"Tyson, Don'T Touch Those." Growled Kai.

Tyson quickly spun around and smiled innocently at Kai.

"Whyy? Is it gonna break if I touch it?"

Kai said nothing as he glared menacingly at Tyson. Tyson, frightened yet wanting to prove his point he touched the plates.

Nothing happened.

Laughing hysterically, Tyson started yelling happily at Kai.

"IN YOUR FACE KAI, IT DIDN'T BREAK!" he pointed at Kai and started laughing and dancing silly.

Well Tyson being the clumsy one he was tripped over himself and landed on top of the plates. The silver columns fell as soon as Tyson crashed into them; most of the plates were crumpled or ripped.

"Hn"

Kai said nothing as he turned around to see Rei smiling gleefully as he watched Tyson trying to stand up from the mess.

"There's more in the room next door."

Rei's smile drooped.

"Tyson, YOU will go to the room next door and bring back the same amounts of plates you have ruined. Break any more and I'll add 10 laps around this gym for each plate."

Tyson didn't not argue back as he grumbled his way to the room. He could not believe he lost AGAIN to Kai.

Kai turned around to face Max and Kenny who had stopped what they were doing to watch the scene. Glaring at them, Kai crossed his arms, waiting for them to continue with their training.

Satisfied for now, the team captain turned around to face Rei.

"For you Rei, your course is set up over there." Said Kai, pointing to the corner of the gym. "The second part of your training will start as soon as you show me what you did yesterday and when Tyson comes back with more plates."

Rei nodded quickly and started to head for it, but Max's voice stopped him.

"Hey Rei, what's that red thing on your neck?"

Rei's hand quickly flew up to cover the love mark Kai had gave him this morning, his face red and nervous.

Kai crossed his arms and surveyed the blushing Rei amusingly.

"Um…I" a pause "scratched myself this morning."

Max accepted the answer easily, but Kenny had had been listening too, didn't believe it and gave Rei a suspicious look.

"Heh…" Rei sweat dropped

Giving a quick glare at Kai's direction, he quickly walked to his station and began to prepare for his training.

Kai mentally chuckled amusingly as he watched Rei clumsily set up Driger.

'Sigh, a few more days until the tournament Rei, and a few more days until you're fully mine.' Kai smirked evilly at what he had planned for Rei when the tournament was over.

…

The tournament day

"You guys ready for this? BECAUSE I AM SO READY!" yelled an excited Tyson as team Bladebreakers headed for the regristration area.

"We are going to win this and move on to the world champions!"

Many people were here today at the Beyblade stadium in Moscow, lots of teams were there too but no matter how many people were in the stadium, Tyson had managed to plow through them with ease.

"HEY! Watch where you're going kid!"

"Hey who are you calling a kid, I'm 16 for god's sake." Yelled a pissed Tyson at a guy.

Raising his fist, Tyson was ready to charge at him, but Max had moved first and grabbed the scuff of Tyson's t-shirt and dragged him to meet with Kenny at the registration table. While Tyson was whining at Max.

Kai and Rei were slowly taking their time following their. Rei was nervous; he couldn't stop wringing his Chinese top. It was embarrassing; he NEVER was nervous for a beybattle, excited yes but never nervous.

"Kai…"

They both stopped walking.

"I don't think I'm ready…"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

Rei squirmed under Kai's gaze.

Sighing, Kai grabbed a hold of Rei's hand and lead him to a secluded area.

Placing his hands on Rei's hips, Kai started

"Don't think about your mother." Rei's face scrunched up.

"Think about you father, who's healthier now that Lee is the only one who's allowed to give him his medicine." Rei smiled slightly.

"Think about how much you can crush your opponent's blade into itty bitty pieces when you fight against them."

"Kai!"

"What?"

"That doesn't sound like what you would usually say to someone."

Kai chuckled and wrapped his arms around Rei.

"You are able to control you power better than last week, so you'll will have no problem in this tournament. But if you don't want to face somebody, I can always go for you."

Rei nodded against Kai's shoulder.

"Kai, where is the World Tournament held this year?"

"Kenny says they're still deciding on a place. Let's go now before the idiot thinks some one abducted us."

"You shouldn't call him that Kai, its mean."

"Hn"

Walking quickly to find their teammates, they found them waiting by one of the regristartion table with Tyson well being Tyson.

"Maxieee, they disappeared, they were behind us and then I can't see them anymore."

Kai gave Rei an 'I told you so' look.

Rei just shook his head.

"Tyson are you ok?"

"REEII!" Tyson screamed and ran to hug Rei.

"Eh..." Rei was trying to pry a wailing Tyson off of him but to no avail it didn't work. He glanced over at an amused Kai, pleading for help.

Well Kai was glaring the entire TIME Tyson had latched onto his kitten.

"Tyson." Said Kai coolly "You're killing Rei."

Well it was true, for Rei's face had turned deathly pale.

"Oh, heheh." Tyson let go, and squirmed away from Kai's glare.

"Did you register yet?"

Kenny nodded.

Tyson shaking out of his demeanor, jumped up and yelled.

"OK! We're all here so now we can go now!"

Kenny and Max just shook their heads and followed him. Kai and Rei not close behind.

"You ok?"

Rei nodded as he was still trying to gain back his breath.

"Kai, Are the…Demo-lition Boys entering this… tourn-ament?"

Kai's face darkened. "No. They'll be at the World Tournament though."

Rei was about to ask why, but seeing Kai's face he decided against it.

And of course they had no problems over the next few days acing the tournament and moving on to the world championships.

Though there was a problem where Rei's opponent had made him really, really pissed by insulting him and his team mates, and especially Kai, so Rei did listen to what Kai said and crushed his opponent's blade into itty bitty pieces.

But other than that, Rei was blading normally like he would, and he didn't have to switch out with Kai.

…

"Kai?"

It was the afternoon after they celebrated their victory of winning the European Tournament. Tyson and Max were sitting on the couch in the den; leaning against each other. Tyson was complaining about his hangover, while Max just sat there silently. The two had some how manage to drink the restaurant's strongest vodka. Kenny was off somewhere trying to find the location of the world championships.

Rei was making tea when Kai came into the kitchen and told him to meet him in the hallway where their rooms were.

Rei nodded and finished his tea before he headed for the hallway.

Kai turned around and faced Rei, an odd crinkle in his eyes.

Next thing you know, Rei was backed up against the wall, squirming uncomfortably as Kai placed his hands on both sides of Rei's head, bodies pressed up against each other.

Rei shuddered as he felt Kai's warm breath tickle his face.

"Rei." Said Kai huskily.

"Ghhii…"

Kai pressed his forehead against Rei's, their noses were touching, but their lips were millimeters apart.

Rei shifted uncomfortably, he was really uncomfortable, and even if Kai's delicious body was pressed against his.

Right when Kai was going to kiss Rei, a soft coughing noise was heard behind them.

Kai growled softly before he turned to face who ever it was.

A blushing Kenny was standing in front of the hallway; with dizzy hugged to his chest, squirming uncomfortably.

"Um, Kai…I f-found out where the World T-tournament is going to be. I-if I can g-get you and…and Rei to den, I can…t-tell you where it's-s going to b-be."

"Hn." Glared Kai menacingly. Kenny 'eeked' before he ran off to the den.

'He better not tell anyone.' He though murderously.

Stepping back from Rei, he latched on to Rei's arm and pushed him lightly in front of him as they walked to the den.

Rei couldn't control his thoughts, no less his breath as he thought about earlier on before they were interrupted. He relaxed more as they arrived in the den. Kenny was trying to act as normal as he would, doing a very good job.

The two sat down on the remaining couch; a love seat. Rei scooting away from Kai as much as he could.

Kenny coughed lightly before he began.

"Mr. Dickenson just called and told me the World Tournament will be held in Hong Kong, China."

Rei choked.

……

. ok chapter 3 is done

And I'm going to try to update sooner….TRY...cough

anyways thoughts from you guys much appreciated .


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

……

My Only One

Chapter 4

……

Rei was thinking about what had happened earlier on as he waited for Kenny to announce the whereabouts of the world championship. He was sure that his heart would've of jumped out of his chest and hit Kai. But who couldn't believe Kai was actually going to kiss him. Not just a small peck on his lips or cheek. He was actually going to kiss him!

But then Kenny came and everything went down hill from there. He had managed to calm himself down by the time he sat down far away from Kai on the love seat. He didn't really care where the world championships were going to be held. All he could think about was Kai.

"…Hong Kong, China."

Still, apparently half of him was still listening to Kenny as he let out a soft groan. No one heard him though except Kai who had somehow gotten closer to Rei.

He couldn't believe this, Hong Kong! Why Hong Kong? It was a half day's drive from his village. Why!

Rei rested his arm on the arm seat and rested his head on his hand, subconsciously rubbing his temple.

"The plane tickets will be arriving soon and we must start packing. We will leave the day after tomorrow."

"When does the tournament start?" yelled an energetic Tyson. Apparently the news had shaken him out of his hang-over.

Kenny frowned, "The problem is that they have a stable tournament date."

Rei's fist clenched. There might be too much time then, if they weren't sure about the tournament dates, there was enough time for his mother to go to Hong Kong from his village and hunt him down.

Rei stood up to leave only to be stopped by Kenny.

"Rei where are you going? We have to talk about this right now as a group."

"Um… sorry I don't feel so good. I'm going to the kitchen for some tea and get some sleep after, is that ok?"

"Hm, well ok I guess one of us can fill you in later."

Rei nodded. 'What is left to fill me in about, I don't really care if I should know it.'

Rei headed for the kitchen for a cup of hot, comforting tea, questions flowing into his mind.

'Why Hong Kong? Why couldn't it be in Beijing or Shanghai? Why couldn't it be a city far away from the village? In fact, why couldn't the tournament be in a different country?'

That's when it hit him, somebody changed the tournament plans. Or somebody did something to make the BBA change _their_ plans.

"_Let me ensure you that this year's world championship will be held in Europe."_

Sighing Rei gave up trying to remember who told him that. Decided that he did enough thinking for today, he decided to stop racking his brains out on this topic.

Closing his eyes he leaned back into comfortable arms wrapped around him. Golden eyes snapped back open.

"K-Kai!"

'Hn. You ok?"

Rei nodded meekly.

"Did the meeting just end?"

"The meeting ended a while ago. But you're still here."

Rei was about to give Kai a response but changed his mind for he didn't care right now.

"Anything special happen in the meeting?"

"Hn. No, just Tyson being an idiot. But some heavy changes."

"Heavy changes?"

Kai nodded and said nothing as he led Rei out of the kitchen, the hot tea turned cold as it sat there on the kitchen counter, forgotten.

……

"Kai what kind of changes?"

Rei was lying on his side on Kai's bed, frowning at his team captain's back as he moved around, starting to pack for the trip to Hong Kong. Kai had not said a single thing to him since they left the kitchen.

"Not pleasing ones."

"How is it not pleasing?"

"Hn. Not pleasing to Tyson that is. But unsatisfactory to the others either."

"Kai" whined Rei, "just tell me." Rei hugged Kai's pillow losing himself in the tantalizing scent.

After a few minutes of silence, Rei gave up trying to find out when Kai started.

"Do you know who a Yumi Zhao is?"

Rei turned onto his back as he thought carefully for a second. He clutched the pillow tightly as he recognized the name.

"What did my mother do now?" groaned Rei

"She managed to change some details."

Rei sighed. "How much?"

"Not a lot but they're pretty major changes."

"Like?"

"The entire tournament is tag team battles."

"That's not too bad."

"Hn. It gets worse."

Rei closed his eyes and hoped for Kai to tell him nothing serious.

"The team that looses has to forfeit one of their beyblade's parts."

Rei bolted up straight on the bed.

"Does the winner get to choose which part?" said Rei nervously. He didn't want to lose Driger…again.

"No."

Rei sighed with relief.

"They are no medical teams available if someone gets hurt."

"But then…what if someone is in critical condition?"

Kai shook his head. Rei's head dropped.

"The battles are held every two days. No training rooms will be available once the tournament starts."

"That one doesn't sound so bad."

"You know how much crowded the parks will be then? With all the annoying fans too?"

Rei made a small 'o'.

Kai stopped packing and joined Rei on his bed. Lying down he pulled Rei against his chest.

"Last change."

"There's a new referee, he has the right to say that you lost, even if you won. And no postponing the match to wait for a team mate"

Rei sat there staring at Kai as he thought about the changes quietly. "Um…you know, now that I think about it closer, the changes don't seem THAT harsh…" Rei gave Kai a weak smile.

"Hn."

Rei frowned he wanted Kai to console him, help him, just comfort him, but all he got was a 'hn'. "So then," a pause "What do you think about the changes?"

Kai said nothing as he looked at Rei blankly, thoughts somewhere else.

"Kaaa-i" whined Rei.

"Rei, your mother is apart of the BBA council now, she will be watching you're every move."

Silence fell between them as Kai stared at Rei and the latter started fidgeting.

"Kai…" said Rei meekly.

"Start packing Rei, we've been staying here since forever. You'd have a lot to pack."

"But..."

"Hn." Kai looked at Rei blankly before he left his room, leaving Rei on the bed, a hurt look on his face.

Outside his room, Kai clenched his fist tightly, glaring at the wall in front of him.

'_I don't want to lose you Rei. I will keep you away from your mother no matter what it takes. She WILL NOT break you.'_

……

Rei climbed quietly under Kai's covers, it was past midnight already, and he knew Kai wasn't asleep yet

"Kai…" whimpered Rei, as he snuggled into Kai's side. He had yet again have another nightmare. The news that his mother had taken action frightened him badly.

Kai said nothing as he turned onto his side and pulled Rei to his chest.

"Kai, how come…who changed the place for the tournament?"

"I don't know." Said Kai as he held Rei tighter.

"But wasn't the tournament supposed to be held in Europe somewhere." Rei whispered meekly. He didn't want Kai to go away again.

"Yes, from what Dickenson and the director of places and dates of the BBA said."

"But…it was neither of those two who told me that, it was supposed to be in Europe."

"Hn…Worry about it later. Go to sleep."

Rei nodded against Kai's chest as he fell asleep from the comforting heat coming from his team captain.

Kai stroked Rei's long raven hair as he stared quietly at him. Sleep did not come well.

……

gahhh this chapter was so hard to write, I hope everything made sense, cause I kept on putting it off since I couldn't write it flowingly?

Well I hope you enjoyed this short chapter


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you to you all who have reviewed and stayed with this slowly processing story. XD

……

My Only One

Chapter 5

……

'Breathe Rei it's only an airplane, you've been on them a lot of them with all the traveling the team did. You were only scared once and after you didn't mind it at all. Breathe… Nothing bad is going to happen. You've been on airplanes a lot. Airplanes take you to places, good places… but not like the place I'm going to. Ok, ok calm Rei; breathe no ones going to sabotage the plane because you won't listen to your Mother. Ahhh screw it.'

Rei let out a small frustrated groan after he gave up trying to persuade himself to stay in the line. Rei moved slightly to see how much people were in the line, seeing not a lot were in front of him, he tried bolting…again. But again, Kai had wrapped an arm tightly around his waist, preventing him from moving.

"Kaii, let go." Whined Rei.

Kai just grunted.

"Kaiiii"

Kai pushed Rei lightly as another person was finished. Rei's eyes shifted frantically, he really didn't want to go.

Sure it was really nice having Kai's arm around him and all but he didn't want to go on to the plane and meet his doom!

"Kai is Rei alright?" asked Max who was standing behind the two with Tyson and Kenny.

The three were wondering why Kai had an arm around Rei.

"He's trying to escape."

"Why!" exclaimed Tyson, looking at Rei wide eyed.

Kai said nothing as he pushed Rei up gently as another passenger was done.

"Kai, please" whispered Rei.

Kai turned his head as he glared at Rei.

"No."

"But—"

"You are going on that plane whether you want it or not. You're almost 18 Rei; you can't always run from things."

Rei ducked his head as Kai pushed him lightly up a step as another passenger left the line.

Rei give up as they waiting for a few more passengers to go through before it was their turn. Kai went first, but give Rei a warning look before he went through.

Rei sighed as he watched Kai walked through security before he disappeared through the doors to board the plane.

"Rei! It's your turn, go, go, go!" yelled Tyson as he bounced form one foot to another.

Rei gulped as he walked slowly up the counter. He passed through security with no problem. Rei waited at the other side waiting for Tyson to come through.

"Um…Tyson…do you want to switch seats?"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"I see you don't want to sit next to sourpuss do you? Glad you finally have some sense in you now? But I don't want to sit next to him." Whined Tyson.

"I'll treat you to a big restaurant in Hong Kong; it's all you can eat?"

"REALLY? OK THEN!" exclaimed Tyson as he punched a fist into the air.

"Thank you, Tyson." Rei sighed with relief. He wont have to face Kai through out the trip, or need to talk to him about anything.

"No problem Rei, but we should go now!" screamed Tyson as he started jumping up and down again.

Rei chuckled, 'Is he excited for the tournament or for the all you can eat meal he'll be getting…?'

For once, Rei was happy Mr. Dickenson didn't have enough time to find a private plane for them.

……

Rei settled into his seat, shifting uncomfortably as the plane took off. 'Kai, I'm mad at you, I hope you know what you're doing…keeping me in this mess…I doubt you'd be able to drag me out alive.' Sleep came soon as the plane headed towards Hong Kong.

……

Kai's mouth twitched up a bit as he watched Rei sleep. He had managed to get the man sitting next to Rei to switch spots with him. The man had not recognized him and when he realized that Kai was sitting next to Tyson, who the man was a big fan of, he automatically agreed; though Kai had no idea of who would want to be a fan of that pig.

Rei was snuggled into the seat as much as he could, clutching the blanket the plane had provided. Kai brushed stray hair away from Rei's face, and brushed lightly against his cheek. Rei leaned slightly into the touch, and whimpered as the hand moved away.

Kai leaned back as he watched Rei snuggle deeper into the blanket. Kai smiled softly, small but still a smile. He would let Rei sleep for a bit longer before he would wake him up.

……

Just because Rei was a neko-jin did not mean he was a very light sleeper, in fact Rei fell right between the two categories, light sleeper and heavy sleeper. He could sleep through Tyson's rants and sometimes the slightest noise could wake him up.

But when he felt something wet moving up and down his neck, he was bound to wake up, Rei snapped open his eye lids, sleep half fogging his brain.

"Wahh?"

Golden eyes met crimson. Rei let out a small 'eek' before he scrambled out of the seat, and muttered a quick, 'I have to go to the washroom.'

"No you don't." muttered Kai as he latched onto Rei's wrist and pulled him on to his lap.

Rei said nothing as he looked around nervously, hoping no one was watching them. The good part was that everyone was asleep.

"Kai, let me go, I'm mad at you…" he said grouchily as he folded his arms across his chest.

Kai grunted as wrapped his arms around Rei and held him tight.

Rei started struggling, he didn't want to be with Kai right now, he wanted to sleep and not be on a plane heading towards Hong Kong.

"Don't" said Kai gruffly, kneading the tense muscles in his shoulder.

Rei relaxed.

"Sleep, we'll talk later."

Rei whimpered, he snuggled into Kai and wanted to forget all his troubles. Soon sleep came, hoping he'll never wake up and confront Kai, though he didn't know of what.

……

Rei woke up cold, missing the warmth he had fallen asleep with. He groaned as he cracked open one eye, to find that the plane was empty, and he was the only one left on.

"Aw, great, everyone left me." Mumbled Rei.

"Really?" said an amusing voice.

"Kai! When did the plane land?"

"Ten minutes or so ago."

"Then how come I'm still on and you're still here too?"

"Had to talk to the flight maintenance."

Rei gave Kai an interested look? He groaned as he thought of something.

"What did Tyson do this time?"

"Same as the last time we took a public jet, he ate all the food. But worse, he got air sick and puked all over the flight attendant."

Rei winced.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes."

Kai moved and started unbuckling Rei's seatbelt. Rei blushed as Kai brushed against his stomach and lower as he took his time.

Kai smirked as he saw Rei's flushed face when he was done.

"Let's go."

Rei opened his mouth to reply but remembered that he was supposed to be mad.

"No." mumbled Rei as he cross his arms.

Kai chuckled, "Finally remember you're mad at me?"

Rei flushed more. "No!" He squeaked.

Kai chuckled.

Rei pouted, "It's not funny and I'm not leaving."

A sly smirk crept on to Kai's lips, "Rei, do you know where we are landed?"

"The city you said the plane would make a stop so we could switch to one, that will fly us exactly to Hong Kong."

Kai's smiled filled with mirth as he leaned closer to Rei.

"Well guess what? I lied."

Rei's eyes widened as he fumbled for his seatbelt, thinking he could lock himself in place. But Kai was quicker and had grabbed both of Rei's wrists and pulled him up, carrying him of top of his shoulder.

'Gahh, no wonder the plane ticket didn't say anything about the rest.'

"Welcome, to Hong Kong Rei."

"KAIII!" screamed Rei beating Kai's back, "Let go!"

Kai snickered as he patted Rei lightly on the butt.

"No Rei, I'm enjoying this too much."

Rei let out groan as he slumped down.

……

Buy the time they reached the rest of the team, Rei was ready to strangle Kai as soon as he would be free, well try to strangle Kai. Tyson was leaning heavily against Max, as the blonde teen tried to keep him and Tyson form collapsing

"Kai! What are you doing to Rei?" exclaimed Kenny.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing!" screamed Rei as he renewed his struggles, wanting Kai to put him down.

Kenny gave Kai a wary look, "Kai, I think you should put Rei back on his feet, he looks mad."

Kai glared at Kenny dangerously, the smaller teen let out a small eek and took a small step back.

"Let's go."

After they finished grabbing their luggage, they headed outside and saw two limousines, and a driver holding a sign saying "Bladebreakers", waving it around lazily, but perked up when he saw the team head for him.

"Ahh, you must be the Bladebreakers." Said the driver in broken English "Mr. Dickenson has told me to bring you to your hotel." He gestured towards the limo.

"How come there are two though?" said Max, still struggling to get Tyson to stand properly.

"Oh yes, he said something about keeping, a Mr. Hiwatari and a Mr. …I am sorry I can't seem to remember the other teammate's name."

"You probably talking about that pig over there." Said Kai pointing at Tyson; Rei still slumped on his shoulder.

"Hey! I…re…sent that…" groaned Tyson.

"Come Rei, let's go." Whispered so only Rei could go.

Rei's body tensed as he would be alone with Kai in the limo.

"Kai! Put me down." Screamed Rei as he started struggling.

Kai smirked as he and Rei went into the second limo while the others went into the first.

As soon as Rei's feet touched the car floor, he ran to the other side, hoping he could escape from the other door, but Kai had grabbed Rei before he could touch the latch and pulled him to him.

"Rei." Said Kai in a warning tone.

Rei grumbled as he untangled himself from Kai and moved as far as possible from Kai.

Kai picked up the telephone that was connected to the driver. "We can go now, lock the doors too."

Rei let out a groan as he heard the doors lock, as the car moved forward. 'So much for escaping later.'

Rei fidgeted nervously as Kai stared at him intensely through out the whole ride. As soon as the limo stopped and the doors unlocked, Rei bolted straight for the hotel, hoping he could stay away from Kai for the rest of the day.

Rei screeched to a halt as he saw who was standing in front of the hotel doors, with Mr. Dickenson. Turning abruptly, he ran back to the limo but crashed into Kai. Luckily, Kai caught him before he fell down.

"What's wrong kitten?"

Rei started mumbling incoherent words as his hands were moving everywhere, his hair, swishing around.

"I can't understand you."

"My mother!" Rei managed to whisper out before he ducked his head under Kai's chin.

Kai looked up to see Mr. Dickenson and an Asian woman in her late thirties or early forties head for them. The woman had no resemblance to Rei. Shoulder length black hair framed her face, dark gold eyes, and a fair face. She was wearing a simple white button up shirt and a black skirt with black heels. Kai guessed that Rei didn't get his looks from his mother than.

Rei's keen hearing heard foot steps and quickly hid behind Kai. He was glad Kai let himself be hidden behind him and for once he was glad that Kai was taller than him.

"Ah, Bladebreakers, how was your trip." Asked a jovial Mr. Dickenson.

"It was great!" said Tyson. He had gotten over his air sickness during the car ride.

"Except for Tyson puking all over the flight attendant." Stated Kenny.

Tyson groaned, "Chief, I told you not to tell him about that."

Kenny just shrugged.

"Tyson, not again." Said the director.

"Sorry." Said Tyson rubbing the back of his head.

"Never mind that, I would like you all to meet Yumi Zhao, one of the newest members of the BBA."

Everyone's attention turned over to her. Her arms were crossed behind her back and

"Nice to meet you all, but I am wondering where is your other teammate, Rei Kon."

"Yea, where is Rei?" freaked out Tyson, his head turning to look for him frantically. "Kai you didn't do anything to him in the limo, did you? Did you huh?"

Kai rolled his eyes and ignored him. Behind him he could hear Rei trying to stifle a laugh.

"Tyson you idiot, he's hiding behind Kai." Laughed out Max.

Rei let out a soft sign as he was found, and moved half way out of Kai's protection.

"Um..hi…?" muttered Rei softly.

Yumi's smile widened as she saw her son step out.

"Well, I'm sure you must be tired form your travels, your luggage is already waiting up in you rooms, in you hotel. Please, follow me."

Rei plastered himself to Kai's arm as the team was lead to their rooms. 'God Kai I really hope you know what you're doing.'

"Ah, yes, tomorrow night there is a formal banquet being held, for all of the teams competing in this year's tournament. Tomorrow you will be escorted around to find formal wear." Said Yumi, as she gave Rei a look. Rei slinked behind Kai, whimpering softly.

"Kai…" he whispered.

"Shhh,we'll talk after some rest."

Rei nodded solemnly as he saw a smirk crawl on to his mother's face.

…..TBC……

Well I hope you enjoyed this story, and the next will come soon I hope…XD


	7. Chapter 6

Don't own anything except for Yumi Zhao, and the un-known team…

Warnings: grammar mistakes, lots of OOC-ness

Thank you very much to those who review so then here is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written…half of this is fluff I say.

Enjoy.

My Only One

Chapter Six

Rei was skittish the entire morning; at breakfast, it seemed that every time he was walking in the dining room, his mother would be always be facing him up ahead, making him abruptly turn to the other direction, always seeming then to bump into Kai and falling but barely touching the ground since Kai always caught him.

When his mother came around knocking on there hotel doors, announcing that they should start preparing for going to buy their formal wear, Rei jumped off of his seat from Kai's comfortable lap and locked himself in the adjoined bathroom. With a lot of persuasion, Kai had managed to get Rei out of the bathroom and out to the lobby.

When they got to the store, Rei volunteered to be fitted first, hoping when he was done, he could return to the hotel room. But as soon as he stepped out of the store, he had no idea which direction was the hotel, so had no choice but to stay inside. His mother smirked at him when he re-entered, Rei lowered his eyes and stood somewhere as far from her as possible.

Thank god as always, Kai was always there to save him. Though he didn't get to know whether Kai chose a suit like himself or a tux, he was quite happy when he saw Kai came out angry and annoyed. Maybe he wasn't that happy, because seeing Kai like that meant the seamstress was touching him. But he was quite ecstatic when Kai pulled him out of the shop and away.

"Kai?"

Kai didn't respond as he kept on dragging Rei further down the street.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

Kai didn't respond either.

"What about our clothes, don't we have to get them?"

Silence.

"Gahhh Kai! Answer me!"

Rei pouted as Kai stopping moving, it wasn't fair he was having a bad morning already and Kai was ignoring him.

Kai turned around and faced Rei, a blank look on his face. Though suddenly, he smirked at Rei, and looked around to see if anyone was near by. There was no one but Kai frowned quickly but smirked at Rei again.

Rei's golden eyes widen as he saw that look, on Kai's face, he was planning something. Rei knew he should have run when Kai made that first step towards him but no his feet were glued to the ground.

Finally when Kai was a step away, Rei managed to run, but Kai had grabbed him and pulled him into the alleyway they were standing in front of.

"Kai?" whispered Rei, as he opened his eyes. He didn't even know he had closed them in the first place.

"Quiet."

Rei was happy to comply, Kai was holding him and it was nice and warm.

Moments passed, Rei was getting bored. Sure he didn't mind being in Kai's arms, but really they were just _standing_ there.

"Kai…"

Kai looked down at Rei, "Do you ever shut up?"

"That's stupid Kai, you know I can be quiet, I'm not a loud mou—"

Rei blushed as Kai kissed him softly. Before Rei could respond, Kai had already moved back to the streets.

"Come on, we should get back to the hotel."

"What was that all about pushing me to an alley and…" Rei trailed off when he saw the look Kai gave him.

"Because, I don't you could've dealt with your mom following us."

"My mom was following us!" cried a shocked Rei.

"Hn."

Kai was facing the street, when Rei jumped on his back and hugged him.

"You're the greatest Kai."

"I am already."

Rei chuckled as he let go of Kai, he punched Kai lightly on his arm.

"What?" Kai said gruffly.

"Well, you may be the greatest but how are we going to get back to the hotel?"

Kai said nothing, moments later he waved his arm.

"Huh?" Rei was confused.

Next thing you know a car stopped in front of them and Kai went to open the door.

"It's called a taxi Rei."

Rei smiled sheepishly as he went in, they're a lot of taxis in Hong Kong, why did he never think of that.

……

Rei groaned as he looked himself over the mirror. He did not know why his stupid mother had to choose a formal banquet or why there even was one in the first place. The only thing he knew was that he looked horrible in his suit. He probably wasn't in his right mind when he was choosing it.

He was wearing a black suit jacket with black dress shirt and a red tie. His hair was still the same because he was too lazy to do anything about it.

He didn't look that bad but he didn't want all the attention tonight, especially from his mother. So that's why he decided he looked horrible and if he asked Kai he would say the same thing. But Kai had already dressed and left the hotel room after Rei started his shower.

He still hadn't seen how Kai looked.

A knock was heard getting Rei's attention.

"Rei, its Max, are you almost ready?"

"…yea…" _I guess_

Rei went and opened the door and revealed Max standing in the same attire he was wearing except his dress shirt was light blue and the tie black. His messy blond hair was tamed a bit.

"Hey Rei, you look great. But for sure I thought you would've chosen the one with the gold dress shirt. But still you look great."

Rei give Max a weak smile. "Thanks Max."

Max smiled back. "Let's go."

"Is Kai down in the lobby already?"

"Nope, he left sometime ago, he didn't say where though."

"Oh."

"Ahh, there you two are." said Chief as the two reappeared in the lobby.

"So I'm guessing we all chose suits eh?"

"Yea! Tuxes make me look fat." Said Tyson, jumping up and down.

Tyson's was wearing the same suit as his blond team mate except his dress shirt was a darker blue but he was still wearing his cap.

Rei winced as he thought he heard a straining noise coming from the suit.

"Um, Tyson I don't think you should do that, you might pop a seam."

"No worries Rei. It's all good!" Tyson bounced more.

The chief rolled his eyes "Tyson calm down, and take off you're cap."

Kenny had chosen a plainer suit, black suit and tie with white dress shirt.

"NO!"

"Chief what are we waiting for?" asked Max. He was trying to calm down Tyson but of course he didn't succeed.

"A ride."

"Well is it here yet? Is it here yet?" bounced Tyson.

"Tyson why are you…bouncy tonight?" asked an amused Rei

Tyson looked at Rei with terror, "Did you not hear Rei? There's going to be a lot of buffet tables tonight and I barely had anything to eat today! Gah, is it here yet Chief? "

"Yes, I would thing so."

What was there of the Blade Breakers headed outside of the hotel. As they exited the door a limousine stopped in front and a tall figure came out.

"Exactly on time Kai. Thank you for getting the limo." Said Kenny pushing up his glasses.

Kai waved it off.

"WHOAA! COOL A LIMO!" Exclaimed Tyson, "Come one Max let's go."

When the group had left the hotel doors, Rei had stopped because someone had bumped into him. The stranger had muttered a quick apology with Rei waving it off.

But then Rei noticed his dress shoe laces were untied so he bent down to untie them and outside Tyson, Max and Kenny had already entered the limo.

So when Rei left the hotel, climbing down the stairs, he practically fell down the remaining ones when he saw Kai standing there, looking amazing in his suit, and waiting for him.

Luckily Kai caught him, saving him from falling flat on his face.

Kai chuckled softly, "jeez kitten, you're falling a lot today."

Rei blushed and ducked his head.

"Come on let's go."

"Whoa where'd we get the limo?" asked an astonished Rei.

"Dickenson."

Rei's mouth made a small 'o'.

As Kai moved away, Rei couldn't help being glued to the ground again. Kai looked amazing and all he wanted to do was stare.

Kai like them all had chosen a black suit jacket and dress pants, but he had chosen a crimson dress shirt and tie. The suit hugged his body, showing off his form. His hair ruffled slightly, making him look sexier than usual.

All the suits they had, from what Rei thought, black was the only nice color. White he thought looked a bit yellow and dark blue didn't seem dark enough. It seemed that only thing nice there was the dress shirts and ties.

Most of the suits were form fitting but for some reason as Rei stared more, he could make out that Kai's was tighter than usual.

"Rei."

Kai's deep voice knocked him out of his stupor. He blushed before he walked to an amused Kai.

"Kai…isn't your suit a bit—"

"Rei hurry up! I'm hungry!" came a voice from inside the limo.

Rei shook his head at Tyson before he headed inside the limo, but Kai grabbed his arm and whispered in to his ear.

"It might not have been for you but that seamstress is a little slut."

Rei flushed slightly, now that he thought of it the seamstress did take quite a long time measuring him.

Rei entered the limo, sitting opposite of his other three teammates, Kai slid next to him.

With a nod from Kai, the driver hit the gas as the black glass separated them as they headed off.

……

When they arrived at the building where then banquet was being held, Johnny and Robert from The Majestics were already waiting outside.

As the two captains gave their heads a nod, Max asked where Oliver and Enrique where.

"Lucky little bastards didn't have to come." Said a sulking Johnny.

Robert gave him a look, making Johnny shift a little but it still didn't faze him.

"What? Why couldn't you come here by yourself? But no you had to drag me here and then you told the other two they didn't have to come. And I said so myself… "

Johnny continued on his rant while Robert blocked him out and turned to Kai.

"You heard about the new rules right?"

"Tch, yeah and no one's happy with them for sure." Said Kai flicking his eyes quickly to Rei.

"True enough. Well, I see you and your team in the tournament, but—"

"I think you should go in now before Tyson wets himself." Johnny interrupted Robert as he burst out laughing.

"Jonathan."

"What!"

"Hey that's wrong, I'm not going to wet my pants!" exclaimed Tyson "I'm just really hungry…"

"Tyson, then just go in already." Muttered Kenny.

"Really? Then I'll see you guys later." Screamed Tyson as he rushed into the building.

"Kai, I think we should go in too before Tyson starts eating off the waiters."

The captain nodded, and headed inside with the others waving a quick goodbye to the two Majestics.

Soon enough, Max had left the group to talk to his mother, and Kenny had left to find Mr. Dickenson, which left Rei alone with Kai.

Rei had planned earlier on to go hide in the washroom and not come out until the banquet was over. But he had lost that chance when everyone left except for him, because then Kai would be watching him closer now that he didn't have to watch over the others.

But he had to try at least, right?

So when Kai wasn't looking, Rei tried to move away, but before he could move one bit Kai had latched onto his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Kai said gruffly.

"Um…"

'_Lie Rei, Lie, don't tell him you're going to the washroom.' _Screamed his mind.

"The washroom." Rei hit himself mentally for that one.

"Hn…really? Then maybe I should come with you."

'_Crap, he knows I'm lying.'_ Thought Rei.

"No need Kai, it's not like I'm going to lock myself in there."

'_Nice going Rei, just tell him the truth.'_

Kai raised an eyebrow, but before he could speak a voice was heard over the loud speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention please."

Rei pouted, he couldn't leave now.

"I would like you to meet the newest member of the BBA, Yumi Zhao."

Barely anyone applauded.

"How come no one's clapping?" Asked Rei.

"Most know she's the reason why the rules changed."

"Thank you, as you most know I'm Yumi Zhao. It is my pleasure to be able to work with _such great_ teams and members from the BBA…"

Rei sighed and mutter quietly, "She's sucking up again."

"…As you all know the rules have changed and I hope you will abide to them, for it is a shame if you are disqualified for not obeying."

Groans were heard throughout the room.

"Of course, this banquet was not held for you to meet me, but it was for to introduce the newest team that will be joining in this year's tournament. But unfortunately there was a problem and they have not arrived yet. So when the tournament dates have been finalized, I wish to the team that is first to face them good luck," her face darkened "for you will be crushed."

The air was tense as Yumi finished her speech, no one dared to move; even Tyson had paused in shoving food into his mouth.

The other BBA members had stopped too, seeing this new side to the new member had shocked them.

A shrill ring of someone's cell interrupted, no one picked it up. Finally when it had stopped ringing, the moment was broken and everyone had continued what they were doing before the speech, acting like nothing had happened.

Rei shifted uneasily as he glanced up slightly, his mother was watching him. He shuddered.

"Kai, can I go to the washroom now?" he could still try couldn't he?

Kai nodded, "I'll come find you after." And he headed off somewhere.

Rei looked at Kai oddly, but shook it off as he headed towards the washroom. 'That was too easy…'

Rei stopped around the corner and peeked over to see Kai heading outside. With a quick decision, he decided to follow him.

Kai was off to the side leaning against the wall, when Rei spotted him. Quickly he hid behind the large plant near Kai.

'_Oh my god, Kai's gone crazy, he's talking to himself.'_

Rei tried to move closer, but he had scuffed his shoe slightly, making Kai turn his head into his direction.

Rei winced, hoping Kai wouldn't see him. He looked up slightly to see Kai talking on his cell.

'_Ok, maybe he hasn't gone crazy. So maybe that was his cell ringing earlier on?'_

Kai turned away and Rei inched closer, watching his movements. When he was close enough to hear but still hidden by the big plant, he tried to listen to the conversation.

But too bad he didn't know Russian. Rei groaned mentally as he couldn't figure out what Kai was saying. What ever it was though, it wasn't good, for Kai was frowning.

Something triggered Rei's memory. Speaking of Russians, where were the Demolition Boys?

Trying to find the answer, he didn't notice Kai had finished his call and was standing right beside him.

"Care to explain why you're here Rei?"

Rei jumped up slightly as he looked up at Kai.

"ghhii…"

'_He knows! Crap I'm in trouble.'_

"Spying on me were you?"

"…"

"Hn, let's go."

Kai grabbed a hold of Rei's arm and pulled him.

"Where are we going?"

"We're leaving, this place is annoying me."

Rei agreed and followed.

The two of them after an hour of silence had managed to walk to the harbor, by then it was already dark.

The two stopped and leaned against the railing. Rei feeling a bit cold leaned more towards Kai and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Kai, who were you talking to on your phone."

"So you _were_ spying on me."

Rei blushed.

Kai smirked lightly, "No one."

"Kai…"

The stoic captain said nothing as he wrapped an arm around Rei, pulling him closer. Silence surrounded them

"Kai, what if… What if this doesn't work out?"

"What won't work out kitten?"

Rei blushed. "This whole thing…with my mom and … stuff."

Rei stared at Kai as he didn't respond; his face as cold as ever.

"Even," a pause "even if this doesn't work out Rei, I'll always save you."

"So… even if I fall you'll always catch me?" Rei said, looking at Kai expectantly.

Kai let go of Rei and turned him around, facing the vast volume of water. "Stand on top of the railing."

"Why…? You're not going to push me into the water are you Kai?" asked a nervous Rei.

"Trust me, just do it."

Rei slowly climbed on top of it, balancing himself carefully and standing on top of the railing.

"Even if you fall, I'll always catch you." Kai gave Rei a small nudge, making him yelp and almost fall in to the ocean, but Kai had quickly grabbed a hold of his legs.

"Kai," Rei's voice shook. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Kai ignored him and continued on.

"But… when you do fall, and I'm not there to catch you…"

Kai let go of Rei's legs and pushed him. Rei screamed as fell off the railing and headed into the water.

"…I'll save you before you hit rock bottom."

Kai quickly grabbed a hold of Rei's waist and sat him down on top of the railing.

Rei climbed down unsteadily. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei, calming him slightly.

When he regained somewhat of his breath, he punched Kai's chest and yelled,

"Don't you ever do that again Kai!"

Kai laughed slightly making Rei blush and frown at the same time.

"It's not funny."

Kai leaned against the railing, pulling Rei in between his legs and letting him rest against him.

"And so no matter what, I'll some what catch you."

"Well you could've showed me in a safer way."

Kai laughed and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"You won't leave me right Kai?"

Kai didn't respond.

"Kai?"

"…No."

Rei smiled as he snuggled more into Kai, as the latter tightened his hold on him.

"Kai?"

"Yes, kitten?"

"…Do you love me?"

The two looked at each other for a while. Kai opened his mouth to respond, but his cell phone rang.

Removing one of his arms from Rei, he reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he said gruffly.

"KAI! Where were you? You just missed the meeting for the team captains." Screamed Kenny.

"No one told me anything about a meeting."

"It's because they announced it sometime after the speech from Ms. Zhao. After the banquet we couldn't find you or Rei. It was horrible though, Tyson wanted to go in your spot but thank gods I went with him because he fell asleep, or we would've missed a very important meeting."

"Hn."

Rei giggled lightly at his captain's annoyed look.

"Is Rei with you? 'Cause Ms. Zhao wanted to talk to him." Kai didn't respond.

"Kai? Are you still there? Kai?"

Kai sighed as he flipped his phone closed.

"Rei, I think we should go now, your mother wants to see you."

Rei made a face, "But I don't want to see her."

"You have no choice."

Rei gulped, the way Kai commanded him; he had no other choice but to obey.

…TBC…


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone who are still reading this story, but now I have decided to stop dragging everything along slowly so yes, means more updates…hopefully -.-

Disclaimer: of course I don't own it.

Warnings: Yaoi, grammar mistakes

My Only One

The two entered the hotel lobby silently, during the way back they had not continued their previous conversation they had started before Kenny called. Though the question was annoying Kai a bit, Rei had totally forgotten about it, the only thing worrying him was his mother.

"Kai, Rei! There you two are. Ms. Zhao is upstairs in your room, waiting for you."

Rei froze and yelled, "Kenny, you let her into our room, without even asking us first?"

Kenny looked at Rei's angered face nervously, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again.

"Well, she said it was important, and she thought she could wait in there until you got back. So I asked the reception desk for the key to your room."

"And they actually gave it too you?" asked Kai.

"Well actually with some persuasion from Ms. Zhao and I, and we managed to get the key."

Rei groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands.

Kenny looked shifted his view from a glaring Kai and a whimpering Rei. "Um…are you alright Rei?"

Rei nodded slightly, before he headed towards the stairs. He will deal with his mother, but he will take his time climbing the stairs.

Kai ignored Kenny and headed off towards Rei, leaving a very confused Kenny behind.

"What just happened?" muttered Kenny.

Kai caught up to Rei quickly for the neko-jin was still crawling up the first set of stairs.

"Kai…" Rei muttered softly.

"Hn?"

"Will you stay there with me when my mom talks to me?"

"We'll see."

Rei looked at Kai with puppy eyes "Please?"

"We'll see."

Rei frowned; he didn't want to be alone with his mother.

"Ow!" Rei scrunched up his nose as he just walked into the wall.

"We've reached the last floor already, Rei."

Rei stared comically at Kai; he had started climbing faster without even knowing it.

'Maybe I could climb back down and then up again.' He thought but Kai had latched onto his wrist and pulled him out of the stairway.

The two paused in front of their room; Rei was staring at the room number blankly and made no move to enter the room, Kai opened the door and gave Rei a slight push waking Rei out of his stupor.

To Rei's relief, his mother did not appear in front of him.

"Maybe she left already." Sighed Rei contently.

"Or not." Replied Kai when running water was heard coming form the adjoined bathroom. Rei flinched and pouted.

Kai took off his suit jacket and laid it against a nearby chair and started removing his tie, Rei followed suit.

"You are going to stay right?" asked Rei. Kai didn't reply as he left Rei's line of vision when he entered the small mini kitchen.

A sound was heard from the bathroom as the door opened, Rei stiffened and turned slowly to face his mother.

"Ah, hello dear Rei, welcome back." Rei's mother said.

'From what though?' he wondered.

"Hello." He responded coldly.

"No warm welcome for your mama? I thought I raised you better than that."

Rei clenched his fists and glared at his smirking mother. But laughed coldly nonetheless.

"But you see that is the problem, you barely raised me, papa did."

"So then I'm guessing it's your father's fault that he didn't raise you properly?"

Rei snarled, "And you would have done better?"

Yumi's smirk fell but she continued with the conversation. "Anyways, we have not had much time to talk since we've been acquainted. So it was awfully generous for your teammate to let me in here so I could wait for you. Rei, honey, I want to know how you are doing, you have not responded to ANY of my letters, and I am very confused on why you would write to your papa but not me. Plus I want to know how you are doing with you searching."

Rei ignored the questions and asked a question of his own. "The thing that I don't get is that I'm always moving around places, and I never gave you my address in the first place but yet you still manage to mail the letter to me. How did you manage to do that?"

Yumi chuckled, "Well that's for me to know and you to find out."

Rei groaned mentally, he knew he wouldn't get any straight answers out his mom.

"So tell me how have your searches been going?"

"What searches?" asked Rei flatly.

"Now, Rei don't play dumb with me. It's a simple and easy question to answer, so there isn't any need to wrack out your brain on it."

"On what?" said a gruff voice; Rei turned to meet Kai's crimson eyes. Kai to the rescue!

"Ah, Mr. Hiwatari, how nice of you to join us, when did you arrive?"

Kai did not answer and started glaring at her.

"I see." Yumi shifted nervously, "Well then is it okay if I have a small chat with Rei here?"

Kai said nothing as he went and sat down on the chair near the window and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes as crossed his arms over his chest, completely ignoring Yumi.

"If you don't mind, may I have a word with Rei _alone_?"

Kai opened his eyes and glared icily at Yumi. Yumi froze and coughed nervously. "Well that's okay then, you can stay."

Rei watched the conversation exchanged between the two happily. Nothing can defeat Kai's glare!

"Rei, I'm guessing Mr. Hiwatari here know about your little problem right?"

Rei did not answer back.

"Well I'm assuming he mostly does, and since you're not responding I might as well get to the point." Yumi paused looking at Rei's reaction, and frowned when his facial features still remained blank.

"It seems he does not care, you should take your leave now." Kai said, earning small smile from Rei. Rei's mother noticed the smile, she frowned and ignored Kai.

"Anyways, I had forgotten when this whole ordeal started to ask if Mariah's parents agreed with this, but unfortunately, they did not agree when I had asked them before I left the village for the tournament. You have luck on your side do you not Rei?" Yumi smirked at the small hope that came on her son's face.

"But…"

"But what?" Rei said, responding for the first time since Kai came in.

"Don't think you are getting off that easily, you will meet your new bride during the tournament and will marry her after."

"WHAT! You can't change the deal out of the blue; I still have time to find another—"

Yumi interrupted her son, "Ah, but Rei you've seem to have forgotten, the three years come to an end when the tournament is over."

Rei's eyes widened and he started muttering unconsciously to himself, "there was six months left when Christmas ended, it passed by so quickly already? No that can't, happen, it's false, and they don't even have a proper tournament date yet."

"But you see Rei, it _is_ almost over, soon you will be married and live happily ever after."

"Isn't that a bit pathetic and sardonic?" muttered Rei.

"Well you could say that." Yumi smirked.

"But I'm not eighteen yet, so you can't make—" Rei's eyes widened, he was turning eighteen at the end of the tournament.

"Rei, what are you talking about?" asked Kai, not liking the look on Yumi's face.

"You see Kai, even if the three years have passes, he won't be married until he is eighteen. When he left the village, he had just turned fifteen, so is it not fate or what?"

Rei stared blankly at the two; Kai's face was emotionless still, even with the new news that was just told to him. Rei whimpered softly, he had to find another way to get out of this deal.

'What else was part of the deal, think Rei think, age, three years, village, Mariah, pa— the village!'

"I haven't entered the village yet, you still can't make me marry. I wouldn't have returned anyways after the three years, but because of the tournament I had too." Rei yelled.

"But Rei, it does not matter, you are in Hong Kong and the city is pretty—"

"You changed the location of the tournament, didn't you? Someone told me they were going to be in Europe again, but it's in Hong Kong, you changed it didn't you?" said Rei accusingly.

"To have so much power is such a sweet thing, isn't it Rei? You already know I changed some rules and the city, but with such power I can make the council disqualify you for no validate reason."

Rei screamed, "Still you can't make me, I have not entered the village yet."

"Then you are not going to visit your father while you are here? News is that he is not bed-ridden anymore. Albeit a little weak, but healthy enough, ever since Lee had full control on what medicine he takes, your father has made a massive recovery. It is a shame that you will not take time to visit him."

Rei clenched his jaw and fists angrily.

"A deal is a deal, Rei. But I will get you to enter the village someway or other."

"Why is it that you want Rei to marry so badly?" asked Kai, taking a note of the tears from frustration coming down Rei's face.

Yumi opened her mouth to reply and closed it; she pursed her lips and glared at the bored look on Kai's face.

"It is none of your concern, Kai." She said sweetly.

"Tell me, why is it so important for me to marry?" Rei snapped.

"Well Rei, if you want to know so badly, I might as well tell you. It was a petty mistake of mine years ago when you were still a baby. A small gambling mistake, but nonetheless I will—"

"YOU GAMBLED MY LIFE AWAY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Yumi flinched back from the tone, hesitant to continue when she saw her son's eyes filled with rage; maybe she shouldn't have told him the reason why.

"I can't believe this, you gambled my life away? What if I didn't marry at eighteen than? What would've happened if I never left the village and you still did not manage to sway me to marry by the time I reached eighteen, what then? What was the other part, if you didn't marry me off what would've happen?"

"I…"

"You don't know do you? Well you will not make me marry."

"Well Rei, that is too bad because you will, for once you find out who I gambled with, you definitely will for sure."

"Well, then who did you gamble with, pray tell."

Yumi chuckled, "well it's for me to—"

"You probably don't have a valid person do you, you probably don't even have a proper excuse for making me marry. This is probably just a lie."

"Let me a sure you Rei—"

"Get out." Rei interrupted, pointing his hand to the door.

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

Yumi did not respond.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"Very well Rei, but this is not over." She said, frowning.

Rei sighed from pure exhaustion after his mother exited and slammed the door shut. He slid onto the ground and stared at his hands. Silence enshrouded the room.

"You did very well without much help from me." Kai said, he stood up and squatted down where Rei was.

"Kai…" Rei whimpered. He threw himself against Kai, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck. With the sudden movement, Kai lost his balance and the two fell down the ground with Rei clinging on to him.

Kai wrapped his arms around Rei and hugged him close.

"Do you want a hot bath? It'll make you feel better."

Rei nodded against Kai's chest.

"Go get your stuff, I'll get the bath ready."

Rei reluctantly got off Kai and headed for the drawer. Kai stood up and headed for the bathroom. Running water was soon heard.

Rei sighed dejectedly as he opened his drawer, he wanted this all to end, he still couldn't believe his mother gambled his life away, truth or not that was not something he liked.

Grabbing fresh clothes and a towel, he shifted slightly, looking over to the closet where he and Kai had kept there duffel bags. The door was slightly askew. Walking over he opened the closet door and stared widely at what he found. A white envelope was sticking out. Some one had hurriedly tried to put it back in and close the duffel but the zipper was caught on the envelope.

Unzipping it carefully, he saw his never sent letters to his mother were hastily shoved into the duffel; some letters were still sticking out of the envelope. His eyes widened, his mother read his letters.

"Kai!" quickly turning around he walked into his captain. Kai gave him a questioning look.

"She found the letters, she knows everything now." Rei said anxiously.

"Everything?"

"Kai, she knows she's going to do something evil now." Rei screamed, ready to pull out his hair.

Kai grabbed a hold of Rei's flailing arms, calming down the neko-jin slightly and lead him to take a bath.

"Go take a hot bath, calm down and don't think about breaking anything in there or hurting yourself."

Rei nodded slowly as he closed the door. He stared at the mirror, he looked a bit pale and tired, and he didn't feel like being alone right now.

Leaving the bathroom he looked up and found Kai reading his letters.

"K-Kai, what are you doing?" he flushed red.

Kai looked up and smirked, "Nothing seems wrong with them Rei. She's not going to do anything evil. Besides there all just about me."

Rei scrunched up his face. "But she could use you against me!"

"Like she can get me to harm you in the first place."

Rei crossed his arms and pouted.

"Did you need to ask me something?"

Rei nodded, "But since you're having so much fun reading my letters, never mind." Rei flushed red when he remembered what content was in all the letters.

"Ask me, I think I rather answer your question than read all these small stories you made up of us that you might have sent to your mother."

Rei blushed. "No it's ok, nothing important." Rei waved his hands around nervously.

"What is it?"

Rei stopped waving his hands around and stared at Kai nervously. "Well I just…"

"You just?"

"…I just wanted to know if you wanted to bathe with me but never mind!" Rei said quickly and then ran back inside to the bathroom.

But Kai had entered before he could close the door. "Of course I don't mind kitten."

"No really it's ok now, you don't..." Rei trailed off as Kai had started undo his shirt buttons and placing kisses on his exposed chest.

"But you have had just dealt with your mother, you should get some sort of reward now, shouldn't you?"

Rei did not respond as Kai started removing his pants. Maybe his night wouldn't be so bad after this.

…TBC…

Another chapter done for this story is finally moving along XD

I'll try to update soon and I will definitely try really hard.

Next chapter: enter Tala and Bryan and a big surprise for the team.

Keep on reading and Reviewing please!


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and hope you will continuing reading and reviewing!

Warnings: OCC-ness, yaoi.

My Only One

Chapter 8

Rei wiped the mist off of the bathroom mirrors and looked tiredly at himself. The argument with his mother was two days ago, still haunting him where ever he went, and what ever he did; including his sleep.

When the team was training he could feel his mother's eyes piercing his soul as she watched him. When Kai asked why she was there she didn't reply and then hurried off.

When they were eating, in or out of the hotel dinner, he swore his mother was following his every move. It scared him; Yumi was his mother, not some rabid, stalker fan girl trying to get into his pants.

Since that night nightmares plagued him with his mother laughing evilly and starting to run at him with a knife, no matter how fast he ran, his mother always caught up and would start stabbing him but no blood came out. He would scream with each plunge of the knife but no sound came out and then somehow a force wrenched them apart and then he would fall into a black void while his mother laughed demonically. Kai always woke him up, and he was always drenched in sweat.

He ran his fingers along his reflection, staring blankly at himself, maybe he should…maybe he should stop all the pain…maybe he should… Rei wrenched his fingers away from the mirror.

_No, I shouldn't, it's not worth the trouble, and what would Kai think if I did that?_

Sighing, he quickly dressed in his boxers and a loose t-shirt before he left the bathroom. The bathroom filled into the room, Rei wondered where Kai was and why he'd turned off the lights.

From the little light the bathroom brought into the room, he could make out Kai's outline lying on his bed. He thought he was asleep at first but then he heard whispers coming from the bed.

Confused on why Kai would be talking to himself he went to turn on the room light. Light flooded into the room, giving Rei a good look on how peeved Kai's face looked and he was talking to his cell phone.

Embarrassed he asked Kai silently if he wanted the lights off, but Kai waved it off. Rei walked silently to his bed as he watched Kai talk, not understanding a single word.

_He's talking Russian._ Rei shrugged, if Kai didn't want to him to eavesdrop on him than he won't bother trying to understand him.

Taking his brush, he started drying his hair with a towel, still staring at Kai nonetheless. When Rei started brushing out all the tangles, Kai's face got more annoyed and angry.

Sitting up, Kai began growling angrily at the phone. Rei continued brushing his hair slowly as he watched curiously at Kai.

Soon he was zoning out everything except for the movement of Kai's lips, he blushed as he also remembered what had happened the night his mother came. They didn't go all the way, but Rei was exhilarated by the time Kai was finished with him.

Suddenly Rei was snapped back to reality when Kai growled loudly a sentence Tala's name in it.

_Tala?_ Rei stared blankly at Kai, was he talking to Tala or was he talking about Tala?

Kai gave a frustrated sigh before he closed his cell and turned to glare at Rei.

Rei flushed and waved his hands, "D-don't worry I didn't understand anything."

Kai continued glaring at him.

"Well…I did understand the word Tala."

Kai did not respond and continued glaring at Rei.

Rei looked at Kai nervously, "Kai? Are you ok?"

Rei got up and walked slowly over to Kai. He reached out to touch Kai but was quickly thrown onto the bed with Kai straddling him. His hair still tangled, laid everywhere.

"K-Kai!" he stuttered.

Kai grunted and got off of him, and mumbled a quick apology.

Rei sat up and looked at the annoyed features on Kai faced and paused a bit before asking, "Was that Tala you were talking to?"

"Yea, the stupid bastard." And more to himself, "Can't do anything right."

Rei looked at Kai curiously, "What do you mean he can't do anything right?"

Kai ignored him and pushed Rei over so he could sit right in the middle of the bed. Rei almost fell out of the bed from the sudden movement, but Kai grabbed a hold of him and made him sit between his legs before grabbing a nearby brush and started combing his hair. Rei muttered a small thank you and sighed comfortably as Kai smoothed out all the knots.

The two sat in silence as Kai continued combing Rei's hair. Rei couldn't take it any longer though; he wanted to know why Kai was taking to Tala.

"So…Kai…"

Kai grunted in response.

Rei pouted, "Uh, Tala and them are going to be here for the tournament right?"

Kai did not answer.

"Kai?"

"…Most likely yes, if they accomplished what they had to do."

Rei turned and looked confusingly at Kai.

"What do you mean?"

Kai remained silent and turned Rei's head around.

Rei pouted, "You're so mean Kai!"

Kai chuckled softly, but nonetheless Rei continued on enjoying the rest of his time with Kai, still remembering to ask Kai some other time about Tala and the others.

……

It was the next afternoon after the weird conversation Kai had with Tala. Though Rei did not know what it was about, he knew it was something bad.

The team had just had a training session, and had luckily found a secluded area to train in peace. After a morning of training, Kai had let them relax for the rest of the afternoon, though Tyson was suspicious on why he wasn't training them until they couldn't stand. Though after threatened with fifty laps around the area, Tyson shut up after.

Rei had no idea where Kai went though, he didn't enter the room with Rei, and no sign of him after Rei had finished his shower; and he was hoping for Kai to brush his hair again too.

So after brushing and wrapping his hair with a clean wrap, and changing into fresh clothes, he headed over to the closet to find the book he had been planning to read on his spare time. Suddenly a knock came from the door.

Walking to the door he opened it to find an energetic Max, and bouncing and grinning Tyson with Kenny standing in front of him smiling softly.

"Rei, great news the tour—" started Kenny.

"REI, THE TOURNAMENT'S GONNA BE THIS SUNDAY!" interrupted Tyson.

"Thank you Tyson for screaming in my ear." Kenny muttered. Tyson grinned sheepishly at him; Max laughed and whacked Tyson on his head, which earned a sound of protestation from Tyson.

Rei smiled, it'll be all over soon.

"But thankfully someone managed to pull some strings and got rid of some of the new rules."

"Really? Which ones then?" Rei asked.

"No tag team battling, there is medical help available now, battles will be held everyday so the tournament won't take forever before the finals will arrive and training rooms are available on a first come first serve basis."

Rei waited for Kenny to continue but the short boy did not continue.

"Nothing else?" Rei asked.

Kenny shook his head.

"So then there are no changes on the team that loses and has to forfeit each blade's part?"

Kenny continued shaking his head. Max and Tyson calmed when they heard this, the other changes had made them forget about this rule; they didn't want to lose any part of their blade.

"What I don't get is why the defeated team has to give up there part; I see no benefits of it." Kenny pondered. "Anyways, where is Kai? We need to let him know about this."

"I don't know, he didn't come up with me after training." Rei said as he headed for his closet for his book.

"The sourpuss is probably wandering round and scaring little kids." Tyson laughed.

Rei rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't say that Tyson."

Tyson stuck his tongue out at Rei. Rei just rolled his eyes again as he opened the closet door. A piece of paper fluttered down.

Rei wondered what it was, picking it up he noticed Kai's duffel wasn't next to his.

Rei's eyes widened as he opened the paper and read what was written in it.

"Rei you ok?" asked Max.

Rei's hand shook the piece of paper falling out of his grip; he blinked back tears.

_He left, he left…me. When though? During my shower…he left me, why though?_

Rei stumbled past the rest of his teammates and ran out of the hotel.

"Where are you going Rei!" exclaimed Tyson.

_The airport._

"Tyson, Max look at this, Kai's leaving the team…again." Said Kenny unhappily.

"What!" the two went to take the note from Kenny but ended up ripping it.

"Look at what you've done now you two." Exclaimed Kenny.

"We can just tape it back again." Max ran and went to find tape.

By the time they taped the note back together, Rei was long gone.

_Good luck and good bye._

_Tell the team I won't be here._

The three stared at the note, there were words scratched out after the last sentence.

……

"I can not utterly believe this, why are YOU here?"

"To go back of course, and finish the job that you guys couldn't."

"We DID finish the project thank you very much." A gruff voice interrupted.

"Hardly, from what you told me, all you did was deactivated them and destroyed ONE of them, we needed to destroy all of them, not just one."

"Well damn it, it took for ever for us to hack into the system by the time we reached the main room and deactivated them we didn't have time to destroy them all. We barely made it out alive."

"Well sorry that your not dead yet, but I will finish the rest of the project."

"And what, leave your team out of the blue. It's the world tournament now they'll need you."

"No they don't, they'll do fine thanks to you guys for being able to change back a few of the rules."

"What if one of them can't fight and your team does not have an extra blader, what then?"

"They'll do fine." He grounded out.

"Right, but are you sure, you going back could be a trap for all we know, to use you again."

"Hn."

"Your grandfather would use any chances to get you onto his side and you don't care?"

"We'll see then."

"Well then I hope you know what your doing abandoning your little kitty for this."

"Kai!"

"Ah, speak of the devil."

Kai glared at Tala as he turned around to face his nearing lover.

"Don't let him pass you guys." Said Kai as he left Tala and Bryan and headed for the boarding gate.

"Be careful, you don't know what he'll do to you."

Kai nodded and left swiftly.

"Ah, isn't it our lovely kitten who has—" started Tala.

Rei came to abrupt halt in front of Tala and Bryan, "Where did Kai go? Where is he?"

Bryan pointed. "Over there."

"Bryan." Tala said in a warning turn.

Rei nodded and started to run to the direction Bryan pointed at.

"But…" Bryan started.

Rei stopped as he felt each of his arms being grabbed a hold of by Bryan and Tala.

"We won't let you go to him." Tala finished.

"Why!"

The two shrugged.

Tala grinned, "So Bryan, how 'bout we go for a cup of coffee before we leave."

Bryan smirked and nodded his consent. The two headed to find the closest food court and dragged Rei with them. Rei struggled against them but to no avail, the two stronger and bigger Russians pulled him away.

"Kai!" Rei screamed out, hoping Kai would come and save him.

Nearby the gate, Kai clenched his fist; the two better not do anything to his Rei.

……

Rei pouted and glared at the two Russians drinking their coffee. As soon as they had found the food court they decided that they wanted to eat something to and dragged Rei along with their duffel bags and called on a taxi, and headed to a restaurant. Rei protested though they were standing in a food court, why couldn't they get something to eat there. But the two Russians ignored and continued dragging him until they find a taxi.

But upon arriving in front of a Chinese restaurant, the two changed their mind and told the taxi driver to head to the nearest café. So here was Rei sitting in a car booth facing the maniac Russians and wanting to kill them for dragging him away from Kai.

"Where did Kai go?" Rei asked gruffly.

Tala with his elbows resting on the table opened one of his eyes lazily and looked at Rei. Ignoring him, Tala sighed contently before continuing to stare at his coffee.

Rei stared confusingly at Tala before switching his gaze to Bryan who had his eyes closed and was hiding a small smirk behind his cup.

Rei's eye twitched, the two were sitting too close to each other for comfort.

"What are you doing…you guys?"

Tala leaned forward towards Rei, "Do you want us to show you?"

Before Rei could respond, Bryan had pulled Tala into him and started busying himself with Tala's mouth.

Rei blushed softly and his eye started twitching. It was such a good thing that there was a nearby plant covering them from the people in the café. But that still didn't mean people couldn't stare through the window.

Rei's head hit the table as people from outside stared eyes wide as Bryan and Tala made out.

Rei's eyes started twitching more when he heard Tala gave a throaty moan. Then he wondered why Kai didn't kiss him enough. There were small moments where Kai would kiss him but only on somewhat special occasions. Tears came to his eyes as he stood and slammed his heads down on the table.

"Where is Kai?" he screamed out.

Bryan and Tala pulled away slightly and looked quietly at Rei. The few costumers in the café turned their attention to the trio. Blushing from embarrassment, Rei sat down and laughed nervously. Everyone in and out of the café went back to what they were doing.

"Tala, Bryan, please tell me what is going on." Rei whispered weakly.

The two Russians looked at each other silently before they separated from each other's arms.

"Kai did he not tell you anything?" asked Tala.

Rei shook his head.

"Well," Tala paused and looked at Bryan; the taller blader shook his head.

"If Kai wanted you to know he would've told you. So it's not our place to tell you what is happening."

Rei stared dully at the two, what was going on?

"Well then," he might as well act like nothing happened…

"You are participating in the world tournament right?"

"Actually, we can't." said Tala, leaning back slightly against Bryan.

"Why not?"

"Ian and Spencer are injured badly." Tala said hesitantly.

"How?" Maybe if Rei kept on asking he would get the answer he wanted.

Bryan glared at Rei and the neko-jin flinched slightly.

Tala stared amusingly at Rei and said in Russian, "Bryan, maybe we should tell him, I mean his mother is involved in it too."

"Your choice." Bryan replied back in Russian.

Rei glared suspiciously at the two.

"Well" a pause, "even if we do tell you what is going on, I don't think this is the proper place to inform you."

"So you'll tell me?" Rei asked hopefully.

"…Maybe."

Rei jumped up quickly and muttered, "Come on then lets go to the hotel I'm staying at."

"You do know what you're doing right?" asked Bryan once Rei was out of the café.

"Yes."

The two stood up and left the cafe and followed Rei. Rei stopping once in a while to yell at them to hurry up.

'He's naïve isn't he?" asked Tala.

"And you've told me that every time we see him."

"I hope Kai knows what he is doing."

"He probably doesn't." grunted Bryan.

The two smirked at each other before they followed at their own pace after Rei.

……

_Sorry Rei._

…TBC…

Keep on reading and reviewing please.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Beyblade.

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. XD

I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of _My Only One._

My Only One

Chapter Nine

Rei stared grumpily at the back of Tyson's head as he talked animatedly with Tala who looked to be tuning him out. It was finally the tournament day and he just found some answers from Tala and Bryan the day before.

The Bladebreakers, (minus Kai,) and Tala and Bryan were walking from the nearby restaurant to the bey stadium. Rei was doing as much as he could to slow his team and the Russians down.

Final when the group was a block ahead, he heard Tyson's voice yell back towards him. "Rei! HURRY UP!"

Rei grumbled and continued on dragging himself. Without looking forward, he crashed in to Bryan.

"You might want to hurry up kitty, once we get closer to the stadium the fan girls will attack and you don't want to be alone do you?" smirked Bryan.

Rei's pupils narrowed as he glared at Bryan, no one called him kitty. Frowning he ignored the stoic Russian and dragged himself around the body.

"If you really don't want to enter the tournament, why don't you just forfeit and your entire team will be forfeited too." Rei looked up and stared at Tala.

'_Exactly I don't want to hurt my team.'_ He thought.

Ignoring Tala too, he walked had to walk a bit faster to get in front of Tala who was walking backwards. When he finally passed Tala, he was grabbed around the collar of his shirt and pulled back.

Rei glared at the two, "Leave me alone." He seethed.

Bryan and Tala stared at each other, the same thought coursing in their minds. _This is not going as planned._

"Look Kitten, we'll tell you more if you enter and win the tournament." Bryan said.

Something flickered in Rei's eyes, "Really? No tricks?"

Bryan nodded.

"Ok than, tell me right now." Rei said bluntly.

"He said when you and your team win." Rei turned and glared at Tala, "But I want to know now."

"You got most your information yesterday."

"You told me barely anything!"

"We told you lots." Tala countered.

"You're lying."

"We're not."

Rei vaguely noticed he was walking the same pace as the two Russians toward the stadium but as he and Tala argued back and forth, he lost sense of his surrounding. Soon enough he was standing in front of the towering stadium glaring at Tala.

Tala smirked, "Well, look where we are Rei."

Rei growled and stomped in. Tala infuriated him, how dare he trick him like that. Stopping slightly to calm down, he heard his name being called, he turned and saw the team already at the registration table, mumbling to himself he trudged towards his team.

"That's the last member of our team." Kenny said.

The lady nodded, "Just wondering, but where is your captain?"

"He…" Kenny started but was interrupted by Tyson. "I'm the new captain!"

Kenny glared at Tyson, "Tyson!"

"What?"

Kenny ignored him and replied to the lady, "He…" he wasn't sure what to say next.

"He left us." Rei deadpanned. The group and the lady turned to face Rei.

"You're done the registration right? I'm going to wander now." Rei left leaving the team silent.

"So then you're fine without an substitute blader?"

The three nodded slowly as they watched Rei walk off.

……

Rei sighed softly. He had only been to the Hong Kong bey stadium twice. The only times his father had managed to sneak him out of the village when he went to the market. The village had allowed his father to come and go as he wanted since he was a merchant. So before Rei was a child he only managed to sneak out with his father twice. The other times, his mother always caught the two.

When he was little he wished he resembled his mother more than his father, but after all the failed attempts to leave the village and the arranged marriage, he regretted ever thinking that.

Rei walked on as he admired the structure. It never ceased to amaze him how they managed to build the building in less than a year. A grand two storied building, in height and width, winded like a coil, on the outside it was shaped like a lotus blossom.

The main bey-dish was located right in the center where audiences could watch from first or second floor. Smaller dishes were located on the two floors, one after another. Engraved into the dark blue ceiling were gold and red designs and patterns. The walls were dark green inside and outside were a delicate pink, almost white.

The last world championships that had been here was the first time Rei had been to the stadium, his father had brought him here for his seventh birthday. That was the first championship he saw and it was exhilarating. All the teams battled against each other. One team would always move on while the other stayed. The two teams with the most wining points would go head to head for the title. But as Rei thought about this he doubt this year's tournament will be like anything from the last.

Rei during his pondering had walked the entire main floor, after climbing the stairs to the second floor; he opened the door the second floor and bumped into somebody. Landing on his bottom, Rei muttered a soft sorry and looked up. His eyes widened as he stared at who it was.

"Kai!"

Said blader looked down at Rei, an unknown emotion flashing across his eyes.

"Kai? Is something wrong?"

Rei's attention drew to the attractive girl standing behind Kai, to close behind Kai. Rei's pupils narrowed slightly. _'Who is she?'_

She had long blonde hair tied back, pale skin with bright emerald eyes, Rei looked at her jealously, missing the annoyed look Kai was sending her.

Kai stared down at Rei, who was still sitting on the floor, frowning at the girl.

"Could you move?" Kai asked monotonously.

Rei blushed slightly as he was still on the floor, nodding slightly he stood up, and Kai and the girl brushed past him and climbed down the stairs.

"Wait!" Rei suddenly yelled.

Kai turned to look at him while the girl gave him an annoyed look.

"Can I talk to you please?" Rei asked.

Kai turned his body and faced his directly. Rei was nervous now; he didn't even know why he had asked Kai to wait.

"Um…alone?"

Kai waved his hand dismissively at the girl. The girl huffed but left nonetheless. Now that the two were alone, Rei had no clue where to start.

"Well?"

Rei mumbled the first question that came to mind; he appeared to be asking himself more than Kai.

"My hearing isn't that amazing, speak up kitten."

Rei blushed at the nickname.

"Why did…" a pause, "why did you leave the team?"

Kai didn't reply.

Rei stared solemnly at Kai. "Why did you leave Kai, tell me please?"

Kai still didn't reply.

"Tala and Bryan told me that you were walking directly into your grandfather's trap. You knew that but you still walked right into it. Why Kai, why?"

Silence.

Rei gave a frustrated growl. "Why aren't you answering me!"

Kai crossed his arms and stared at Rei silently.

"Let me ask first, how you managed to get those to idiots to tell you."

Rei frowned at the turn of questions, "I kept on asking them."

Rei remembered the past days he chased after Tala and Bryan for answers. The morning after Kai's departure, Rei had gone to their hotel room for answers. He went down to the lobby to ask the receptionist about them. Turns out the two had switched hotel rooms.

That entire day, the two Russians kept on switching rooms until Rei told the receptionist not to let them. Though he thought the receptionist only agreed because she sympathized him.

The other days where like a tag game, a cat and mouse game until finally yesterday he had managed to get some information, but barely any.

"And what did they tell you?"

Rei stared at Kai; one of his slate eyebrows was higher than another. He was amused and it made Rei seethe.

"That you are walking into a trap, that you are 'willingly' doing this, that you are now on the opposite team, once again abandoning us. And the two won't tell me anything else. Why are you doing this or what made you do it or even what is going on right now."

"I see." Kai said as he climbed up the stairs and stood in front of Rei.

"Well," Kai placed his right hand on Rei's cheek, "You're going to have to find out by your own on your own time."

Rei blushed as he stuttered, "w-what?"

Kai shrugged and was about to reply when they hard foot steps heading towards them. Removing his hand he faced the two new people.

Tala and Bryan appeared and Tala gave an exaggerated sigh. "Thank gods I find you Rei! Your team is going ballistic trying to locate you."

Bryan rolled his eyes at his lover's antics. Tala who saw the movement just stuck out his tongue at the lilac haired blader. The two noticed Kai and gave a curt nod which Kai returned with another nod.

"Well, Kai, sorry but we have to take the kitty away before Tyson and Max call the police." Tala grinned.

Kai rolled his eyes and headed down the stairs.

Rei was pouting the entire time since the two Russians appeared, but when he saw Kai turn to leave, he called a 'Wait' once more. Rei stared sadly at Kai who had paused from his descending.

"Please tell me?" Rei cursed himself silently, he sounded so weak.

Kai stared blankly at Rei. "Find out yourself kitten."

After that, before Kai left, he gave the other two Russians a warning look, which Tala smiled back innocently.

"Well Rei, we really should be getting back to your team before they actually call the police. Plus the tournament starts in an hour or so."

Rei nodded slightly at the red head before he headed down the stair case, and then something appeared his thoughts.

"Tala, if you and Bryan aren't participating than why are you even here?"

"Rei! Aren't we even allowed to watch?"

"But didn't you say Ian and Spencer are injured badly, shouldn't you guys be with them?"

Tala stiffened, "They are doing fine without us two."

"Seriously, you guys can always watch on the television or something."

"Well…" started Tala "its better watching it live."

Rei stopped and eyed Tala suspiciously, "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing, we should go now before your team panics." Bryan interrupted coldly, closing the conversation up.

Rei frowned, "What ever, I mean teammates always comes first."

The Chinese blader headed towards the exit as the two Russians gave each other a wary look.

…

"Rei there you are!" shouted Tyson, "We were worried about where you went. Where did you go anyways?"

"No where." He replied making Tyson's smile falter.

"Well Ms. Zhao is going to be introducing the new team soon; we should go in and find Kenny and Max."

Rei nodded stiffly and followed Tyson with Tala and Bryan closely behind. Sitting down next to Kenny, he ignored the looks his team was sending him and stared blankly as the main stadium was being filled with teams, and their fans. He didn't notice how long he was staring into space, until he heard his mother's voice. The hour had passed by quickly and now they were meeting the new team.

"Ladies, gentlemen, teams and fans I welcome you to another world championship." The crowd calmed and stopped talking and listened to the speaker intently.

Rei shivered as he caught his mother's eye, she was looking really smug right now.

"Most of the teams know the changes to the rules, and some have been changed back to normal. But I'm sure all of you are excited to meet the new team made especially for this year's tournament."

Rei sighed as he tuned out his mother's compliments about the team. He really didn't want to be here. Looking at his team, Kenny was listening intently, while Tyson and Max looked like they wanted to start blading right now and Bryan and Tala were…no where in sight?

Looking around Rei wondered where the two went. The two seats next to Tyson were empty.

'_They probably just went to the washroom are something.'_

Turning his attention back to his mother as she was starting to introduce the team he saw Tala and Bryan sit down in their seats and open a laptop on their laps and directed it towards were Ms. Zhao was standing in the middle.

'_I wonder where that came from.' _ Rei eyed the two suspiciously wishing he knew what was going on.

"…The team made of two Russians, a Chinese and Japanese have trained very hard to get here today. Though they may have delayed the start of the tournament, it was only because of minor difficulties."

Tala's eyebrow twitched ashe heard _minor difficulties_ from the speech. "Minor difficulties my ass." He whispered to Bryan. Bryan just smirked and shook his head.

"But now may I introduce to you team Rudrick, the team captain Dmitri Kolvachuk, and his team members Naoji Ishizuki, Jason Chau, and Irina Korovina."

Yumi stepped aside as a platform in front of Yumi Zhao raised and five figures were shown and Rei recognized the girl from earlier on. The girl was waving while a blonde team captain stood arrogantly. The Japanese and Chinese were sitting back to back against each other, looking bored.

'_The girl waving must be Irina.'_ He thought.

But soon whispers started filling the stadium as everyone saw who the fifth person was.

"Ah, oh yes, we can't forgot Kai Hiwatari who is the manager and trainer of the group. And yes, he has once again left team Bladebreakers."

Kai glared at Yumi from the platform who smirked smugly. All eyes in the audiences tried to find the Bladebreakers in the crowd, not succeeding until a spot light landed on the team.

Rei crossed his arms and glared evilly at his mother, _'really,'_ he thought _'make this more of a big deal than it already is.'_

Next to him Kenny and Max blushed and lowered their heads as Tyson try to find where the spotlight came from. Soon enough the spotlight disappeared and all eyes returned back to the middle of the stadium. Silence enshrouded the crowd.

Rei looked as his mother gave a haughty smirk and continued, "First of all, the council has planned shall we say an exhibition match. One lucky team will get to try battle face on with team Rudrick. Then tomorrow the real competition continues."

The crowd whispered excitedly as they heard an exhibition match was going to be given to show the team's power. Some person from the sides came running to Yumi with a hat, gave it to her and left quickly.

She pointed towards a table with a computer on it. "This year that computer will decide which team goes against which team. Also it will decide which blader goes first, second and last. But since the computer is not programmed to just selecting one team, I will draw from this hat."

Yumi reached her hand into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. "And the lucky team is…the Bladebreakers."

Rei's eyes twitched, he swore his mother had probably rigged the hat.

"Would team Bladebreakers come down at once please?"

Tyson stood up, "At least I don't have to wait until tomorrow to battle."

Rei sighed as he watched Kenny and Max stand up, why did they just have to be sitting at the end of the aisle too? Rei watched as Tala and Bryan whispered something to Max, Tyson and Kenny, the two nodded before they headed down the stairs and jumped over the railing. Kenny took the safe way to get to the bey-dish.

Rei sighed as he stood up and headed towards Tala and Bryan. He was about to ask where Bryan got the laptop from when Tala whispered, "Stay close to their blades, don't let them battle you from a distance."

Rei nodded, slightly confused. Where had Tala learnt this from? Sighing again he headed down to where his team was waiting for him.

"Now the computer will decide who will go first" Rei watch his mother nod over to a desk nearby. A person typed something on the computer and announced, "First to go up will be Jason Chau from team Rudrick and Max Tate from team Bladebreakers."

Rei watched Max go to the bey-dish. He looked apprehensive, and Rei wondered if Tala told him the same thing.

The crowd was cheering as the two bladers faced each other on the dish. Loyal fans of Max were cheering him on. But a large amount of females in the crowd started whispering and giggling as they saw who Jason Chau is. Short and spiky hair stood out everywhere. He had bored brown eyes and a handsome tanned face. The girls swooned for him. He wore a simple black t-shirt and white jeans and sneakers. Black and white sweatbands encircled his wrists.

Max frowned as the attention was directed to Jason, Tala told him to stay far away from him as possible and only attack from the air. He hoped he was doing the right thing by listening to him.

Max looked at Jason, his handsome face portraying boredom, like he didn't want to be there. As the two readied to launch, he really hope this Jason guy will put an effort into this exhibition match.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

Max winced as what ever Jason's blade was called, hit Draciel right on. He had launched his blade too close to the blade. At least he knew Jason will take it seriously and Tala was right, stay away from him.

…

Max stared unhappily as Draciel was knocked out of the dish. His plan for Draciel to keep a good distance between the other blade and wait for the proper moment before attacking from above. It had worked at first, Jason's blade had not attacked, but when Draciel went for the attack, the blade quickly attacked back sending Max almost out of the ring

Then the other's blade started chasing him in a cat and mouse game, and at the proper moment the blade would pounce and attack. Draciel would manage to get free but the same thing kept on happening again and again. It was like Jason was using his own tactic against him.

During the last attack, a bit beast sprung from the blade, a glowing black panther sprung and knocked Draciel out with ease.

"Winner, Jason and his blade Pairin of team Rudrick." The crowd cheered loudly.

"Nice try Max, we'll beat them in the next round." Said Tyson as Max smiled weakly at his team.

Rei nodded too, all the while hoping he wasn't next.

"Next up are Naoji Ishizuki of team Rudrick and Rei Kon of team Bladebreakers."

Rei cursed silently, he swear, everything in this tournament was rigged by his mother.

Naoji's sleek black hair landed just underneath his shoulder blades and was tied at the base of his neck. Bangs enshrouded some of his forest green eyes. In a shirt that matched his eyes and black jeans, the girls were once again swooning.

'_Ok, Rei just stay close to him and you'll do fine.'_

As soon as Rei launched Driger he gave an incredulous look as Naoji's blade was already knocked out. He was planning to launch it close but he ended launching Driger right on the Naoji's blade.

'_Well at least Tala told me to do the right thing.'_

Rei sighed as he met Kai's amused look. He really shouldn't be worrying about Kai or his mother; it might cost the team the competition. This time though, it was just pure luck that he aimed right at the blade..

Rei was about to give Naoji an apologetic smile but Naoji was already sitting at the bench, appearing like his teammate to not wanting to be here.

"Eh…ok, Winner, Rei Kon and his blade Driger."

The crowd was silent as they saw how quick the battle ended, but soon they were cheering loud. As Rei walked to his team, Tyson and Max were giving him cheeky grins.

"Alright! I'm next. I am so going to win this!" Tyson said cockily as he slapped Rei on the back.

"Up next is Irina from team Rudrick and Tyson from team Bladebreakers."

Tyson frowned, "aw man, I was hoping to go against the team captain too, but now I have to go against a girl."

"Well Tyson, you shouldn't underestimate girls." Said Kenny.

"Whatever."

…

Yumi Zhao slammed down her hand on the table as she watched Irina's blade fly out of the dish. She was in her makeshift office inside the Hong Kong Bey-Stadium and everything was not going according to plan. Team Rudrick was supposed to easily beat the Bladebreakers but now the Bladebreakers had won 2-1.

Sighing angrily, she picked up the phone and dialed a number quickly.

"_Hello?"_

"Did you see that? What the hell is wrong with you, you said they were invincible!"

"_Well yes, I did say that. But –"_

"But what!" Yumi snapped.

"_You are not even letting me explain."_

"Well than, explain it to me." She said angrily.

"_The Bladebreakers, mainly Kon and Granger were lucky this time. They had attacked their weak spots. From what I saw Tate tried to attack Jason's weak spot too, but he had managed to turn the tables on him."_

"You told me you _fixed_ their weak spots!" she said trying not to scream.

"_They still have two major flaws for we managed to fix the minor ones. We're working on fixing the major flaws right now. But I think someone is providing them info."_

"Well then, hurry up and fix the problem and find the snitch!" she screamed before slamming the receiver down.

Yumi massaged her temples; everything was not going according to plan.

…TBC…

Review please!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it…

A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed!

My Only One

Chapter Ten

Rei sighed again as he stared blankly at the white wall. He was sitting at the table in the middle of the Bladebreakers' resting room inside the stadium and it had been a very, very dull day.

He swore was again his mother rigged the ranking computer, for all the teams the Bladebreakers had once battled in another tournament had to all battle against team Rudrick. The sad thing was they all lost. He was glad the White Tigers didn't have to go through this, since they declined entering this tournament.

Rei didn't know if it was a good thing or not— Tyson thought it was— but they had won all their battles. Either his mother had managed to blackmail the teams to lose or they were really horrible bladers.

Rei felt that his mother wanted his team to reach the finals easily so they could once again go against team Rudrick and then hopefully lose. And now he had to wait the rest of the day for tomorrow when the semi-finals and finals start, because his mother couldn't fit those couple of battles into one day. It was a joy…

Rei turned his attention to the door as a sharp knock was heard.

'_Must be Tyson and them, they had gone out for lunch.'_ Rei looked at the clock hanging on the wall, _'it's only been ten minutes since they left, must've forgotten something, since they said they weren't coming back after lunch. Well they have the key, they can enter themselves.'_

So Rei did not get up to open the door and resumed staring at the white wall. But once again he was interrupted from his reverie when the knocking continued. Ignoring it once again he went back to his white wall but was once again interrupted when the knocking started turning into pounding.

Grumbling, Rei stood up and opened the door ready to yell at Tyson…

"Tyson—"Rei froze when he saw who it was, "Tala? What are you doing here!"

Tala ignored the question and pushed through Rei and sat down.

"I'm here to tell you everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"But why now?"

"Bryan said it is a good time to do so right now."

"Really?"

"Yes, now sit."

Rei studied Tala suspiciously, Tala looked horrible today, there were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was awfully pale. "Are you sure?"

"I said I would tell you everything, now do you want to know or what?" Tala glared icily at Rei.

"Yes…"

"Well, sit down." Rei sat down and stared calmly at Tala. After a moment of silence Tala gave a snarled out, "well?"

Rei smiled sheepishly, _'Tala is cranky today…' _

"My mother, why is she in the BBA?"

"Well first, your mother made a bet and she lost. So that's why you're in an arranged marriage."

"You knew about my arranged marriage?"

"Yea, she lost a bet against Voltaire."

Rei stood up abruptly, "she bet my love life with Voltaire!"

"You could say that."

Rei sat down and raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know all of this?"

"It doesn't matter, but at first it was nothing but a prank, a sick joke on Voltaire's part to see how much your mother would do to fulfill it. But then when you left your village and Voltaire found out that you and his grandson are on the same team, he heightened it. More bets were lost and this is how she ended up on the same side as him. Being on the council is part of the plan."

"Ok fine then, what does Voltaire want to succeed in this tournament."

"Control over the BBA Council, and then hopefully total control over Kai, and the arranged marriage was the perfect way to get it."

"How is that?" asked a slightly confused Rei.

Tala looked at the door longingly before he replied, "Kai has made his own arrangement. If he obeys his grandfather, you will not have to marry. Plus Voltaire agreed to give your mother the second highest position."

Rei's eyes widened, _'Kai left the team for me, and my mother wanted was just power…'_

"Next question, Rei."

"But—"

"Next question."

"…How did you know about team Rudrick's weak points?"

"They are nothing but robots that Bryan designed and built."

"Bryan? As in your Bryan?" Tala nodded "But why would he make them?"

"They blackmailed him."

"With what?"

Tala looked hesitant to say so but gave a relieved look as a knock came from the door. Tala stood up and went to open the door and was enveloped in a strong hug after he closed the door behind Bryan.

"They blackmailed me with Tala." Bryan said gruffly.

Rei did not reply as the two Russians sat down.

"Since Voltaire had no more mad scientists to help him make his robots, his next option was me. Since I had refused they used Tala against me and I had to make them their robots."

"So then team Rudrick is nothing but robots?"

"Yes, nothing but mere copies. The real team Rudrick is locked in Voltaire's mansion in Moscow.

"Voltaire worried that the robots would have random viruses or so, so they are 4 copies of each blader. Each one with weak points, a self-destruct button and a control device I had built in without their knowledge."

"And then after… Voltaire threw us out… we told Ian… and Spencer and we set out to destroy them, but we only managed to deactivate them all and…destroy one. Voltaire's new scientists had no clue how to… reactivate them and after they… managed it was way past the… deadline they had set to announce the tournament date."

Rei stared confused at Tala who was now talking with pauses every few words.

"Now, the robots are in fine condition, except for flaws which the recent scientists are still trying to find and solve. They—"

A thud was heard from Tala as his head hit the table and soft snores came from him.

Rei didn't know whether to snicker or smile softly as he stared at Bryan who had started stroking Tala's hair softly. "Er…Is he ok?"

"He hasn't slept in a long time or ate much."

"Why is that?"

Bryan didn't respond away as he continued on stroking Tala's red hair softly. Rei smiled softly, it might not show but Bryan loved Tala deeply, though he might wonder why the cold and stoic blader decided to display this affection in front of him, he couldn't help feel a bit envious of the two.

Rei froze and gave a nervous laugh as he caught Bryan's glare. "You will not tell anyone about this," Bryan motioned to the hair petting, "especially Tala."

Rei nodded slightly but being slightly curious about why he shouldn't tell Tala, he asked, "er…why?"

A very faint blush arose on Bryan's face, "he hates it when I touch his hair."

Rei smiled softly as he nodded and continued staring softly.

"Anyways, the scientists had moved around everything thinking it would make the robots more invincible but all they managed to do was move around the self-destruct button and some worthless metal. They fixed all the flaws but I can still control them so it was useless."

"So then there is nothing wrong with the robots?"

"None. It's just that I can control then and they can't. They still think something is wrong with the clones, but there isn't. Tala has been spending the past two days trying to find the self destruct button, barely eating or sleeping so all of this could be just over."

"Oh… I see," a pause, "so then, what am I going to do about my mother?"

"That you have to figure out on your own."

"But since you're involved and stuff you can help me can't you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But—"

"No Rei, Kai has helped you enough."

"But I don't want him on the other side so I don't have to marry."

Suddenly Bryan let out a deep chuckle, startling Rei, "Wait until you see what he has planned for you kitten, I'm sure you won't mind then."

"Why, what's going to happen?"

"You'll see."

"Tell—"

"No, now anything else, except that to ask me?"

"…Not that I can think of." Rei pouted.

"Well good, now Rei I advise you not to show up in this stadium early tomorrow morning for practice or the semi-finals." Said Bryan as he stood up and lifted Tala into his arms, carrying him to the door bridal style.

"Yeah I guess…" Rei said softly.

"Good." Bryan said, as he opened the door and left with Tala still sleeping in his arms.

Rei sighed as he slumped into his chair. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel shocked or angry or anything, he was totally drained emotionally.

Sighing again he said to himself, "Oh well, I deal with it I guess, even if I never get to be with Kai."

Rei squeezed his eyes shut and stood up. Yes, he will deal with whatever will happen, because life will still be fine without Kai… Rei convinced himself as he left the room, heading back to the hotel.

"Everything will be fi—ah!" Rei let out a yelp as he started jumping around as hot coffee was spilt on him. Pulling his shirt, Rei tried to stop the beverage from burning his skin.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, someone wanted an order of coffee delivered quickly and I didn't want to get in trouble because the order was made half and hour ago and that's why I was running and I'm so sorry please forgive me!"

Rei stared amused as the coffee delivery guy rambled on and on about how sorry he was. "It's ok, I'm fine, and you should go make coffee if you don't want to get in trouble."

The guy stared widely at Rei as he nodded his head, "I think you should try to get rid of the stain sir…um in the washroom."

"No, I'm ok; I'm heading back to my hotel room anyways."

"No! You should go to the washroom please."

Rei looked suspiciously at the guy, "no, its alright." Rei turned and quickly left before the guy could persuade him anymore. Though by the time he opened the door of the front entrance he froze as screams bombarded him.

"OMYGOD LOOK ITS REI KON!"

Rei twitched as he turn around and ran as he far as he could from them, the fan girls chased after him but was stopped by security as soon as he disappeared from the lobby. But Rei could still hear their deafening screams and ran far away until he came across a washroom and hid himself inside.

Rei winced as he noticed how big the coffee stain on his shirt was; it practically covered his entire front…god he looked terrible. Rei groaned and covered his face with his hands as he started mumbling to himself.

"Everything will be all right, really because they're just rabid fan girls, and really this has nothing to do with them so you can't blame them. It's not their fault that Kai is stupid and did all those stupid things to save you…You'll survive Rei, it's not a big deal, you don't need Kai in your life. You can always find someone else to love." Rei groaned as he started mumbling gibberish to himself, god he felt pathetic.

"Hey Kitten, when did you start talking to yourself?"

Rei froze as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, uncovering his face he stared in horror at the crimson eyes reflecting off the mirror.

"Were…Did…did you hear me?"

"Hear what kitten?" said Kai as he started kissing up and down Rei's throat.

"Um…uh…never mind," Rei tried to suppress a moan as Kai nipped at sensitive spot on his neck. "W-what are you doing?"

Kai didn't respond as he pulled at Rei's collar and started sucking on it. Rei tried to suppress another moan again. He was not supposed to be enjoying this.

"Kai let go of me now!" said Rei as he started struggling.

"Why? I haven't had dessert in a while Rei." Rei blushed darkly. Kai smirked and slipped his hand under Rei's shirt and started stroking the soft skin.

Rei was somewhat indignant; he was not some sort of food. But Kai's arms him was really comfortable and warm, he didn't want to fight back, he just wanted to succumb to Kai's ministrations…

"NO!" Rei struggled out of Kai's arms and backed towards the door, "don't come near me."

'_What am I doing?' _Thought Rei as Kai started moving towards him. _'I should've just stayed...'_

"But kitten, I just wanted to give you a present, since it's your birthday anyways."

Rei's eyes widened it was his birthday today? That didn't make sense because…he didn't know why but today wasn't his birthday.

"Today is not my birthday." Said Rei nervously as Kai placed one hand on each side of his head, trapping him.

"Oh, is it now?"

"Yeah, because…"

"Because what?"

Rei racked his head for an answer, he knew today was not his birthday because this morning Tyson had said something about it… and he had not been wishing him a happy birthday. Now he wished he hadn't tuned everything out.

"Er…because, Tyson he…" Rei stopped didn't remember what Tyson had said that well.

Kai made a scowl, "What did he say."

"Er…tomorrow…something winning finals, we'll go celebrate…"

"Celebrate?"

Rei brightened as he remembered somewhat, he hoped Tyson did say this. "Tomorrow, after we win let's go celebrate our victory and my birthday together."

Rei smirked at Kai, _'in your face Kai!'_ But than quickly frowned, Kai didn't even know what proper day was his birthday…

Out of the blue, Kai gave a low chuckle making Rei pout.

"What?" Rei asked annoyed.

"Hn, glad to know you're not out of it."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kai smirked, "Your mother thinks you should be going crazy by now, because of the arranged marriage."

Rei puffed out his cheeks, he was indignant, he was not going crazy because of this stupid bet she had made years ok…he was only being bothered by it.

"I am NOT going crazy Kai, what makes her think that I am going crazy. I mean really, she thinks this is bothering me, which is true but not enough to make me go _crazy_, jeez what the hell is she thinking."

"Well, maybe," Said Kai as he trapped Rei against the wall, "You _are_ going crazy, but you don't notice it yet."

"No, I am perfectly…" Rei stopped as Kai kissed him on the lips. Rei blushed as he tried to push Kai away.

"Give it up kitten." Kai said against Rei's lips.

"No." Rei blushed as he realized his mistake for Kai took the chance to enter his mouth.

Moments later, Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck as he gave up, this was too nice. He moaned as Kai pulled him flush against his body. Soon enough Rei was kissing back and forgetting all his troubles.

Rei whimpered as Kai broke off the kiss for air.

"Kitten, come here tomorrow morning for your birthday present." Kai said as he placed kisses all over Rei's lower face.

"In t-the washroom?" sighed Rei.

"Yes."

Rei nodded happily as Kai gave one final kiss before leaving him sighing contently in the washroom, totally forgetting the earlier warning he got from Bryan.

…

Rei hummed happily as he walked to the stadium, his morning had been great so far and was going to get better, because Kai was going to give him a birthday present. After what happened yesterday, he had managed to make himself believe that Kai still loves him and cares for him

It was still early in the morning, so when he left the hotel Tyson and the others were still asleep, so he didn't have to deal with them until later. Though he wasn't quite sure what time Kai actually wanted him to be there, it won't hurt to go for a short practice before heading over to the washroom.

Rei entered the stadium, and was quite happy that no fan girls were out yet and nobody was in the stadium either, so more privacy.

Then suddenly as he neared the main arena, a loud BOOM was heard and the building started shaking, knocking Rei off his feet. Rei quickly got up as he ran inside to the main arena.

Rei was speechless once the dust had cleared, as he saw a big hole where the beydish was suppose to be. Debris was lying around and he hoped the building wasn't going to collapse.

Rei turned his attention as he heard high heels clicking on the floor. His eyes turned into slits as he saw his mother standing there walking back and forth yelling into her cell phone.

"WHY IN ALL OF THE PLACES DID YOU HAVE TO HIDE THE STUPID CLONES UNDER THE MAIN ARENA?"

Rei groaned as he remembered now the warning Bryan gave him, Bryan and Tala were planning all along to make the clones self-destruct. Why did he have to listen to Kai?

_Because Kai makes you forget everything…_

Groaning once again he ran out of the main arena hoping his mother had not seen him. As he dodged a part of the roofing that had fallen down, he hoped no debris had fallen on Kai because the men's washroom was pretty close to the main arena.

Rei sighed in relief as he entered the washroom; it looked like no explosion had happened at all.

"Kai, you in here? Kai?" Rei walked in further as he called for Kai.

"Kai?"

Rei gasped as arms gripped around him, trapping his arms.

"Hey!" twisting his head he saw Kai with a blank look on his face.

"Kai let go of me!" Rei struggled more as Kai tightened his hold on him, hurting him.

"Kai what are you doing, I don't like this birthday present."

"You are pathetic and naïve kitten." Rei froze as Kai buried his face where Rei's neck and shoulder connected, "If you had listened to Bryan I wouldn't have to do this, if only you didn't depend on me so much."

Rei struggled as he tried once more to get out of Kai's grip, "Well you don't have to do this you can just—ow!" Kai had bit him.

Rei turned his head to glare at Kai, "What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Happy Birthday Rei." Rei noticed as Kai's grip loosened and was about to pull away when everything turned black.

Kai sighed as he looked at Rei's body slumped against his, shifting Rei around in his arms, he took out his cell phone and made a call.

"He came; we're taking the longer way now."

Kai hung up before the other person could reply, frowning he picked up Rei bridal style and left the washroom, Kai whispered softly, "You're just making this harder for yourself, Rei."

……

Yumi rubbed her temples as she watched Kai leave the building with an unconscious Rei through the back door from her second floor office window, "At least _something_ is going according to plan."

…tbc...

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, review please!


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks to all who are still with me in this story… and after one year, I finally have an update! Woot! -.-'

My Only One

Chapter Eleven

Rei groaned as the sun's rays glared down at him, he groggily opened his eyes. Where was he? Why were his muscles hurting, especially his shoulder? It felt like someone had put him in a blender. He felt so uncoordinated. But then there was that familiar scent, it smelt so familiar, like his childhood, like his father…

Rei struggled to sit up as he took in his surrounding. Why did this place seem so familiar? It looked so much like his room. Rei squinted at a nearby photo, is that a photo of him and his father? Maybe…

Rei groaned as something wet was placed against his nose and knocked him out.

"SEE, I TOLD you we should have done that in— Owww."

"Shut up." Kai said after he punched his 'partner'.

"I'm telling Yumi-san." The guy whined.

Kai scoffed, "Like I care." He glared at the guy who had started this stupid plan, the guy who ran into Rei purposely with coffee. He had not bothered to learn the guy's name.

The guy harrumphed at him and left the room.

Kai sighed as he looked at Rei unconscious body, he had no clue in why the hell, Yumi chose Rei's village to be their meeting point; especially since she placed her son temporarily in his own room. He also had no clue to why he was carrying out the plan when he didn't want to...

If he and Rei ever got out of this mess, he will blame it on Rei. It's all Rei's fault, because if he had listened to Bryan in the first place and not him, they would be done trying to solve this irritating mess.

"HAH! In your face Kai, I called Yumi now she wants to talk to you." The guy stuck out his tongue at Kai.

Roughly taking the phone out of the guy's hands he growled out a what.

"Hello Kai, that's not very respectful of you." Yumi said on the phone.

"What do you want?" snapped Kai.

Yumi scoffed, "Ignore your partner and—"

"I was." Yumi ignored him and continued,

"Ignore you partner and get ready for my son's belongings, it will be arriving soon. Once his belongings arrive, move him to the manor."

"Hn." Kai ended the call and threw the phone at his partner.

"You probably got into trouble did--"

"Shut up."

The guy flared his nostrils and stomped out of the room.

'Pathetic bastard.' Kai thought. He looked over to Rei, he was out cold. Kai frowned; he hoped Rei would do what Bryan and Tala had predicted. If not, Rei would never escape from this problem.

Kai sighed as he exited the room, "The things I do for you, kitten."

……

Rei scoffed as he leaned against the bed frame. He was such an idiot. Here he was trapped in a stale and nasty smelling room because he just had to listen to Kai. What was worse was that he had thought his father had come and rescued him and placed him in his proper room. But how could that happen? His father was probably still healing and his mother had somehow manipulated him into borrowing the room temporarily, until she could find a fricken prison to place him into. He could smell Kai though, he had probably been here before he had woken up and he found comfort in the smell. He had found comfort in Kai, the person who had got him stuck in this place, how ironic.

Rei wished there was more light in the room, the only light there was, was coming from the window, covered by blinds which he couldn't get to because someone had tied both of his feet together and had a rope tied around his wrist that was linked to the bed post. He had a feeling that he was going to be tortured soon.

Rei winced as the bright light came flowing in from the hall way, somebody had just opened the door.

"Ah, so you're awake." Said the figure.

Rei groaned as he squinted at the figure, the man seemed familiar; the light behind him had created shadows across the figure's face so Rei couldn't make out the face clearly.

Rei silently thanked him as he closed the door but winced once again as he turned on the light switch. As his eyes got used to the light, he got a better look at the man. Rei's eyes narrowed as he recognized who the guy was.

"It's You." Rei said hostilely.

"Hey, hey calm. I said I was sorry about spilling coffee all over you shirt…and you _did _say it was alright." The guy smiled sheepishly.

Rei scoffed, "Whatever." Rei took a glance around the room. There was a wooden chair against the wall and a small table next to it, other than that and the bed, the room was bare and white. Plus it smelled horrible; he wondered if there was something dead in the room, he shuddered.

The guy saw him shudder and he gave Rei a sympathetic smile, "It's alright, I wouldn't like being trapped in a room either, especially since the room stinks." His voice got quieter as he noticed Rei glaring at him.

"What do you want anyways?" mumbled Rei.

"Well, I was told to check up on you and to make sure that the bastard actually tied you up, Mom would be proud and happy to see that he actually had."

Rei stared blankly at the guy, "What Bastard? What mom?"

"Yea, that Kai guy, he is _such _a bastard, like seriously he needs to get laid or something, it must be all the sexual tension cramped inside him or something. You should see the way he looks at everybody."

A light blush covered Rei's cheeks, last time he checked Kai was never sexually frustrated, and he glares at everyone, not look at everybody lustfully… Well, Rei hoped he didn't…

The guy noticed Rei's slightly contorted face, "yeah, gross isn't it. You're probably grossed out that he touched you."

Rei was going to yell at the guy for talking trash about Kai, but the guy continued on.

"So yeah, my mother, you probably know her, and you probably hate her too, after all she's the one that brought you here in the first place."

Rei was speechless, since when did he have a brother? "Yumi Zhao is your mother?"

"Yep! Though no one knows that since I'm adopted and all and she calls me names and stuff and doesn't act very mother like to me in front of other people, but when we're alone, she spoils me silly."

"Oh…" Rei thought blankly, "So, anyways, what's your name?"

The other guy smiled cheekily at him, "Reimund Zhao. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Rei Kon.

"Reimund Zhao…" Rei's eyes widened, "You, your name…uh…" Rei trailed off dumbly.

"Well, I have lots of names since I don't have a proper birth certificate, one orphanage even named me Ostrich because my head was always down. Then my mother came and adopted me and gave me a proper name."

"Oh, I see." Rei's heart clenched, his mother had managed to replace him, she had found a better son, yet no one knew about this relationship. He hated his mother, yet he didn't know why this new information clenched at his heart.

"Yep! Anyways, I'm also supposed to bring you to see her right now, so let's go." Reimund headed to the door and opened it. "Well aren't you coming?" he asked, as he looked back at Rei.

Rei laughed softly, "I'm tied up right now, can you see?"

Reimund blinked owlishly. "Oops, my bad. Well I don't even know why she bothered to tie you up, the door is locked and the area is under full surveillance, but then again, mother can be a bit whacked sometimes." Reimund said as he untied Rei's bonds.

Reimund smiled brightly at Rei, as he stood up and rubbed his wrists. The two exited silently, Reimund leading Rei to their mother. Rei was glad Reimund wasn't trying to start a conversation; his mind was in turmoil once again, his mother always brought up more and more problems for him to deal with. Is Reimund just another pawn to get what she wants? Will she throw him away once she has what she wants? Rei looked at Reimund's happy and energetic face; he did not want to involve anymore people in this mess who will end up getting hurt in the end. He did not know this guy that well but Reimund seemed really innocent, naïve. He would do what ever his mother told him and he will get hurt in the end.

Rei's body jerked slightly as he walked into the door, snapping him out of his reverie. Reimund laughed, "You're funny!" Rei raised an eyebrow at this kid. _'Really, who is this kid, he's too energetic, too innocent and why isn't he treating me like a hostage?' _thought Rei.

"Well, sorry I'm so happy, Mr. Grumpy Face, and I definitely don't need to treat you like a hostage because I definitely don't know what you did to provoke my mother! You're a nice guy, I like you!"

Rei blushed as he realized he had spoken out loud. He sighed mentally; this guy will have troubles choosing between right and wrong, such an innocent kid. "Hey, how old are you anyways?"

"Eh…? I think sixteen?"

"You think?"

"Uh yea, mother tells me I'm sixteen, I've never really counted my birthdays before. How old are you? You look like you're fifty with all those frowns and wrinkles."

Rei glared at Reimund, "I do not have wrinkles, and I'm eighteen thank you very much."

Reimund laughed, "Just joking, just joking! Anyways, we're here."

Rei took a step back as he looked at the huge oak doors.

"Well, good luck!" Reimund winked at him before he knocked. A voice was heard and he opened the doors and stepped aside, letting Rei enter the room first. Reimund entered and bowed.

Yumi sat behind a huge mahogany desk at the far end of the room, the computer turned on beside her. The room was huge, with huge windows that were covered with crimson curtains which probably lead to a balcony. The room was brightly lit from the lights; it was luxurious compared to the first room he was in. A leather couch was placed against the wall and a coffee table in front of it. Rei flinched slightly as he met Kai's eyes. He was leaning against the wall opposite to the couch, watching him silently.

"Thank you Reimund, you are done for today, you may leave now."

Rei heard Reimund whisper softly, "You're welcome mother." Before he bowed again and left the room, closing the door behind him. Rei was positive that Reimund did not want Yumi to hear what he had just whispered.

"Well Rei, how are you feeling today?"

Rei shrugged and he shifted his weight to his left and crossed his arms.

"Well, if you're going to behave like that, I might as well skip the small talk. The good news for you my dear Reimund is that our arranged marriage deal is canceled. There is no need for you to find a wife or marry that friend of yours."

Rei stiffened, he was happy yet angry at the same time, "And why did you have to bring me here to tell me this?!" he definitely knew there is more to come.

"Well, there may be no need for you to find a wife, but you are still going to be married nonetheless."

"So then its pointless saying the deal is cancelled, it's still going on! Why is it so important for you to have me married?!" exclaimed Rei.

Yumi stared silently at her son; her arms are crossed on the table and she started tapping her fingers against the wood. "If the truth will get you to obey me, I might as well tell you it. If you marry, my gambling debt will be paid."

Rei's eyes narrowed, so Tala was right. "Your debt to whom?"

Yumi's eyes shifted to Kai, "Why to Voltaire of course."

Rei took a deep breath, what Tala told him was absolutely true. Rei spared a glance at Kai who looked bored to hell as he was still leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. Rei blushed and snapped his attention back to his mother, when Kai opened his eyes and looked at him sharply. His mother gave Rei a bemused look.

"Believe or not, you will have some what of a choice in this arranged marriage. But not a lot for we will control you and we will make you agree to this."

Rei pursed his lips, "And who is this we?"

"Voltaire and I of course, including some other people."

Suddenly, Rei felt like he stood out standing in the middle of the room, Kai was burning a hole on the side of his head, his mother had a twisted smile on and it felt like there were spy holes in the wall and everyone was staring at him. Rei felt…what did he feel? He wasn't sure if it was anxiety or if he was just scared shitless for what's going to happen.

"And... who is this…" Rei shifted slightly; did he really want to know what his mother had planned for him this time? "Who is this person that will be my wife?"

Yumi smirked, "Oh no Rei, you won't be the husband. You are technically the wife for you will be marrying Kai."

Rei whipped his head to Kai's direction, Kai was no longer leaning against the wall, and he was slowly advancing onto Rei. Rei's eyes widened as he inched away.

"My dear Reimund, you do not seem happy about this, do you not love Kai?"

Rei looked at Yumi; he wanted to wipe that smirk off her face so bad. "I…" he trailed off, he had nothing to say. Rei stopped as he bumped into the coffee table, Kai was now standing very close to him. "Rei…" he muttered huskily into his ear.

"Um…" Rei pushed Kai and ran across the room. Kai chuckled as he sat down on the couch and crossed his legs.

"Well Rei, will you accept this arranged marriage? After all you will get to spend the rest of your life with Kai." Rei's voice was stuck in his throat. 'Really, what's wrong with this.' he thought.

"Isn't it…isn't it illegal or something." He did not want this, and he did not know why.

Yumi laughed, "Why would it be when we can pull a couple of strings for you two."

Rei looked at the ground; this out of everything was not what he had expected. But then again this is his mother, the one who had slapped him, even when all he did was clean the house to make her happy.

"Well Rei, what is your answer." Yumi asked. Silence enshrouded the room as Rei said nothing. What seemed like forever were only a few minutes before he lifted his head and looked at Kai. Kai was giving him an undecipherable look; it wasn't helping him in his decision. Rei looked at Yumi.

"No."

Yumi smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well expected." Rei's eyes narrowed. "Dear Reimund, you are only a couple minutes walk from the actual village right now. You are free to roam wherever you want, choose what ever you want to do, and choose who you want to spend time with. But you will not escape, we have a close surveillance on you, we know where you will be."

Rei shuddered, it was creepy. His mother is a stalker now. "You may leave now Rei."

Rei stiffening slightly, he turned around and excited the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he was out in the corridor, he freaked, he felt suffocated. Rei started moving slowly and slowly before he broke into a run and ran to search for the exit. Rei collapsed on the ground outside, as he finally managed to find the front door. After a few minutes he got up and froze, the house was huge. Since when was there a manor in the village?

"I can go anywhere, but they'll catch me if I leave the village, this is so stupid." Rei growled and he picked up and rock and threw it at the door. "Stupid mama."

Sighing he followed the road he assumed that would lead him to the village. "Stupid Kai, stupid life, stupid Rei. Look at what happened now, you just had to listen to Kai, you could've just listened to Tala and Bryan and nothing would have gone wrong. But no, Kai is just too seductive for you." Rei screamed out in anger but that soon turned to a scream of pain as he tripped over a root and landed on his face.

"Oww." Rei winced as he felt his face.

"Psst, Rei!" Rei blinked up at the tree he just tripped over. "Oh great! Now I'm hallucinating, a tree is talking to me."

"Rei man, you have got to calm down." Lee's head poked out from behind the tree.

"LEE!!!"

"Listen Rei, stay where you are. You mother had planted cameras everywhere and right now the cameras can't see me. Listen to me; you absolutely cannot go visit your father at all. Your house is the only place where there are bugs and cameras are set up, anything you say is heard there. Get up and continue walking towards the village we'll talk as we go."

Rei nodded and got up and continued, "Do you know where the cameras are?"

"Most of them, the whole team and I went to search for them and they're blind spots. They cannot listen in to what people are talking about, they thought it would be pointless, but they put everything in your house since they thought that that is the place you will be spending the most time with. The only places without cameras are any other house except yours."

"Oh. How is my father?" Rei tried to look at Lee, but he was completely covered by the shadows of the trees.

"He is well; he is able to leave the house now. He goes on daily strolls and hopefully you two will meet outside of your house. He knows about the bugs and cameras. So remember you must not talk about anything related to your mother if you do decide to go in."

Rei smiled at the good news of his father, he continued smiling as he saw the village, nothing had changed, and the village was still looking peaceful and wonderful.

"Thank you Lee, for everything, I owe you so much."

"Rei, you owe me nothing, but you must go talk to your aunt."

"Why?"

"She has information that will help you with your decisions?"

"Do you know what—"

"Rei! You're back!" Lee jumped out of the shadows and hugged him.

"What was that for?"

Lee laughed, "Sorry, I had to blend in, we're in the village now. So what were you saying?"

"Do you know what's going on?"

Lee sighed, "Yes and no, your mother has told your father of her plans for marriage, god knows why though. No one understands this deal with your mother and Voltaire except for your aunt; you must go see her as soon as possible. Remember though, your mom doesn't know about the information your aunt knows, so be careful. And remember to visit Mariah and the gang soon, we miss you."

Rei smiled as Lee hugged him before he left. Rei looked around, he was in the village now, it could be no more than noon and everyone was bustling around.

"Ling! Look its Rei!"

"Reeiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" after a few seconds a girl with pigtails came and jumped on him giving him a big hug. Soon Rei was surrounding by little kids.

"Rei, we've missed you so muchhhh." Rei lifted the girl off him, and said, "And you look like you haven't grown at all."

"Hey! I'm eight now."

Rei smiled as he was reunited with the village's kids. They all came running up to him demanding hugs. All this brought him back to the good memories before he left, before any of this happened.

The villagers still remembered him and give him cheerful greetings, it had only been three years, and he couldn't have missed a lot.

"Rei! Let's go blade, I can beat you now, I've been practicing hard."

"Come on Rei, let's race."

"Nooo, Rei come play dress up with me."

"Let's play hide and go seek Rei!"

How much really, did he miss, the children were still children they had not learned of hardships. He missed this, the children, the whining, the village's smell. It makes him think what would happen if he didn't leave the village. If he had courage to go up to his mother and stop the deal from happening. He left the village and initiated the deal himself, what would life be like without ever meeting Kai.

Next thing you know, Rei fainted once more.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?!"

"Well, it's not my fault, he was just standing there."

"Well you didn't have to throw an acorn at him." The children started arguing of whose fault is it, until one of them had the sense to get an adult.

The kids gasped, as someone came. "Auntie! It wasn't my fault." And the kids started pointing fingers at each other.

"I think you should help me bring Rei back to my house now, children."

The children nodded and they all managed to get Rei to her house.

Rei groaned deliriously, ''Kai…''

……

Rei awoke to the wonderful aroma of food. He had a small headache but he was even hungrier. Sitting up slowly, Rei realized this was his room at his aunt's house. It still looked the same from before he left. The huge stuffed tiger his aunt made for him was still sitting in the corner staring innocently at him.

"Rei, dear are you awake?"

"Auntie!" Rei smiled from cheek to cheek as he saw his aunt enter his room.

"How are you feeling?"

Rei smiled, he didn't know how to respond back. His aunt understood him and said nothing more. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very much!"

"Good, we'll talk as we eat."

Rei loved his aunt dearly. She was like the mother he would never have. She understood him and never pressured him. She was beautiful, much more beautiful than his own mother. The older sister of his dad and one of two remaining relatives he had from his dad's side. He sometimes wondered if his mother had anything to do with his uncles and aunts death sometimes.

She still looked the same as Rei smiled at his aunt, not looking any older, and still smiling. She was dressed in a white traditional shirt with red borders and black pants. Her long black her was braided and she did resemble his father in a way.

As Rei picked up his chopsticks and started eating, his aunt started. "Rei, my, you have grown up to be quite the young man, have you any girls swooning for you yet?"

Rei blushed, did Kai swoon for him? "Uh…not really..." 'It's more like I'm doing most of the swooning.' Thought Rei.

"So, Lee says you have something to tell me."

His aunt laughed, "ah, yes, but something else first. I know you have been going through a rough time; we've all been going through a rough time, especially your father. Every since your grandfather arranged the marriage between your father and Yumi, life has been hectic."

"My father was in an arranged marriage? This is so ironic."

She laughed again, "did you know Rei, your father was or should I say is a homosexual."

Rei dropped his bowl, his eyes bulged out and his mouth dropped opened.

"Its such a long story, Rei. Your father's sexual orientation is the beginning that started this whole problem between you and your mother."

Rei slumped back into his chair, "how much do you know?"

"A lot, your parents always talked to me when they had problems, they told me their secrets, their problems, their life. Everything that Yumi had plotted for you she hasn't told me though. I still managed to find out on my own."

"Oh…"

"Rei, your mother confided with me in a lot of things. She felt alienated; she was an outsider, so the whole village hated her."

"Why would my grandfather arrange such a thing then? He was pretty traditional from what I remember."

"Your father fell in love once. And I think that was the only time he ever fell in love. And I still think your father still loves this man very much."

Rei looked at his aunt curiously, "Do I know this man?"

"I don't think so, I did not meet him either. All your father said to me was that he was a beyblader."

Rei picked at his food; all of a sudden he seemed to have lost his appetite.

"Rei, do you not like the fact that your father is in love with a man?"

Rei opened his mouth but closed it shortly after, "I…I don't think its that. It's just something doesn't feel right anymore."

His aunt smiled. "Rei when your father was 17, he sneaked out of the village because he wanted to see a real beyblade tournament. A one with real pros and bitbeasts and not a crappy tournament like the one at home. A week later your father came back and your grandfather punished him and made him promise that he would never leave the village again. But at that time already I could see something had changed in him. He didn't argue with our father, and he just dazedly nodding in agreement. Then later, the first thing your father said to me was, 'I'm in love.'"

"Auntie, telling me what happened won't really help me right now." Grumbled Rei.

"Ah, but you see, it's good to know the truth sometimes."

"And how is this, the truth?"

"Then shall we say the past then?"

Rei did not argue back. He was curious, but he didn't want it to show. His aunt continued on with the story.

"You see Rei, I thought your father meant he fell in love with the sport even more. He had liked the sport before but was never crazy about, but when he came back all he did was blade. Then one night I caught him sneaking out of the village again and all he said to me was, "I'm in love, sis." From then on I realized he really was in love and I let him go and I never told our parents. He told me later that he was in love with a man, I never hated him for it, and he was still my little brother."

"Auntie…I don't hate my father either."

"Of course you don't! Who ever said that?"

Rei smiled sheepishly, "Never mind. Did grandpa ever find out?"

"Yes, when your father turned 19. He had made a grand dinner party for your father, but he never showed up."

Rei raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, your father had run away from home. Well that's what we all thought, but he returned a month later and locked himself in his room. Soon enough, he and your grandpa had a talk. I think your father told him the truth and your grandpa accepted him. He never spoke to me about his lover after. Some how, your grandpa found a wife for him but the thing is, she wasn't from the village. Your father accepted without a problem, but the villagers started protesting, some were arguing why he was to marry an outsider and not a girl from the village.

Soon, all protests stopped, your parents got married, you were born and the villagers continued hating your mother but they could not hate you because you did not resemble your mother at all. Your father still left the village at night once a week but he would always return in the morning. Your mother was alienated, and soon started returning back to the city and started gambling. None of the villagers said anything; your grandpa did nothing either, even when your mother started hitting you even when you did nothing wrong. Your parents were not a happy couple, but you grew up happy and proper, even when your mother beat you, you would always be smiling afterwards. You were such a happy child but then your father became ill and then you left and no one knew why."

"Except you?" asked Rei.

"I did not know until a year later. But it was too late to do anything."

Rei sighed, he wish this never had happened.

"But what's done is done; you Rei just have to found a solution to this, only you can solve this really."

Rei sat there thinking; maybe he should have a talk with his mother. A knock was heard from the door.

"Well, here comes your babysitter."

"Babysitter?" Rei asked, confused.

"They know you're here and it's way past your bedtime. But tomorrow remember to come back; we have more to talk about. If it weren't for the fact you were knocked out by a measly acorn, you would be in bed now sleeping properly." she said.

"…Ok." Rei's aunt smiled at him before she went to open the door. Rei followed to see who was to bring him back to the mansion.

Rei stiffened as he saw who it was. "Hi…Kai."

"Hn, let's go." Said Kai.

Rei looked at his aunt for help. She shook her head and mouthed a sorry and then said, "Well, good night Rei, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rei sighed as he mumbled a soft goodbye before leaving the house. Rei stumbled to catch up to what looked like the silhouette of Kai, it was dark and most of the lights from the houses were turned off. Soon enough, Rei lost sight of Kai.

"Kai?" no answer. "Where are you, Kai?" Rei kept on walking until he bumped into the person he was looking for.

"Come on, you have to wake early tomorrow, you have a meeting with the bitch."

Rei blushed as Kai grabbed his arm and pulled him over his shoulder. Rei's face hit Kai's back from the sudden movement. "H-hey! I can walk by myself."

Kai shifted Rei around until he was carrying him bridal style. Rei's face reddened. "Kai…"

"Sorry kitten." Said Kai softly as he kissed the of Rei's head. "Just… just let me do this."

Rei sighed softly as he got comfortable in Kai's arm. His eyes drooped as he started falling asleep. Tomorrow, he would have to talk to Kai after he talked with his mother and then maybe he might figure out how to solve this problem.

…tbc…

Comments, and suggestions please!


End file.
